Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter!
by Orokade Hakuchi
Summary: How does a Lazy Handyman named Dante, who has no respect for rules set by the Authority, who's ready to do any job to survive. Doing jobs like working at a Pub to Protecting Vale and Saving the World!
1. Strawberry Sundae Aren't Meant To Be Was

**Note: Welcome all to my First Fanfic Story on RWBY and DMC, This based on the Classic DMC series and not the reboot. Please make sure you review and give me feedback. Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to silentshadow01, be sure to check out his story's because there really good.**

**Chapter one: Strawberry Sundae Aren't Meant To Be Wasted!**

**Updated:8/14/14**

* * *

"_It's cold and snowing, I'm beginning to think misfortune comes wherever I go."_

_A pair of Icy blue eyes can be seen looking up at the sky, snow falling all over the graveyard as he leaned his back behind one of the tombs._

_He heard his stomach growl loudly "Heh, so this is how my crazy adventure ends? No final stand against some Grimm or even a Stylish death just a lame one from total starvation." the boy said with a dry chuckle_

_Holding his stomach the boy couldn't help but smile at his own demise. You see the boy didn't have the greatest time growing up; he lost his home the first time to a home invasion by a bunch of Grimm and then losing his second one to a fire led by an organization which he had a hard time remembering for reasons unknown to him._

_No one would take him in wherever he went; they all say he gave off the look of a Demon along with the smell of a Grimm. He had no place left to go expect wander the street of Vale by himself._

_This all leads to where he is right now, hiding from hunters that are chasing him just for the way he looked and smelled._

_Letting out another dry chuckle as he thought back to all the hell he went through and was now hoping his end would come already to alleviate this pain he felt. Soon his eyes began to grow heavy as he felt the darkness start to take over as he closed his eyes for second, before hearing the sounds of footsteps against the snowy ground. He quickly open them to hear the footsteps had stop in front of him while placing an object down that sounded like a plate._

_He turned and saw an old woman with black hair placing dumplings in front of the grave he was behind and praying._

"_Hey Granny, Mind if I eat those Dumpling? I'm starving to death here." The boy asked with dry humor as his voice underlined pleading_

_Catching the woman off guard as she saw behind the grave a boy no older than fourteen was sitting behind her husband's grave, she gave him a small smile._

"_These are meant for my Husband, if you want them then ask him." The old woman said curtly_

"_Oh yeah? Then don't mind me." The boy said as he crawl__ed from behind the grave to the front and began eating his heart out with massive bites._

"_So what did my Husband say?" The woman said rhetorically_

"_Beats me. The dead don't speak." The boy said as he finished the dumplings_

_The woman gave him a deadpan look. "You're just asking for the dead to get you, aren't you. Don't blame me if you get cursed." The woman said with a dry huff_

"_The dead don't talk and they sure don't eat dumplings. So I made a one-sided promise, I won't forget this debt. Your wife is probably gonna hit the dust soon." He said as the woman gave him a scolding look when he said that_

"_So I'm going to protect her in your stead." The boy sincerely as it was the least he could do to pay her back_

_The old woman couldn't help but smile; she hasn't met most boys his age to take that type of responsibility._

"_What's your name? If you're going to protect me, I'm going to need to know your name." The woman asked as the boy looked at him_

"_The names Dante the most Handsome and Stylish Hunter you'll ever meet Granny." A cocky grin forming around his lips as the woman scoffed at his introduction._

"_The names Rei, not Granny" she said annoyed and turned around walking away from the graveyard while giving Dante the motion to come along._

"_Come with me brat, might as well have you help me out with somethings" Rei stated as Dante began following her to basically his new home_

* * *

**Three Years Later**

* * *

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

Rei can be seen knocking heavily against a door, an irritated look on her face as she glared harshly at the door.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" Rei shouted as she continued to bash against the door

On the other side of the door, a white haired seventeen year old was currently still sleeping with his favorite guns magazine covering his face as he let out a snore.

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

Lazily waking up to the sound of someone banging on his door, Dante lifted his head only for his favorite magazine to fall to ground as he got up stretching as he did as heard pops from the kinks in his neck and shoulders. Dante made his way towards the door and open it only to see an irritated Rei glaring right at him.

"What can I do for you Granny? I'm kinda busy at the moment." Dante said lazily, using one hand to suppress his yawn while the other one scratched his right butt cheek.

"I came to see if you were ready to go to Beacon tomorrow?" Rei asked irritated and slapped Dante's shoulder for scratching himself in front of her

"Why do I need to attend a school for hunters?" Dante asked confused as he walked away from Rei while picking up the magazine he dropped earlier and walked towards his desk. Dante plopped down on his chair while placing both his legs cross legged on the desk and began reading.

"Besides I skipped Signal because my skills were too advance for everyone. Same thing will probably happen at Beacon, so it'll be just a big waste of my time." Dante said as he flipped a page of the magazine

Rei letting out a irritated huff stalked up to him and plucked the magazine out of his hands and threw it in the trash bin next to his desk.

"Hey I was just getting to the good part" Dante complained as he picked the magazine out of the bin and tried to clean the cover

"You're going no matter what, besides your odd jobs business currently has no customers. So all you basically do at the moment is sleep in, eat pizzas as well as sundaes and read magazines along with that crud manga you kids buy." Rei said furiously as Dante rolled his eyes at her

"Well what do you expect, everyone now-a-days is stealing the spotlight on being a hunter and besides you do what you can get?" Dante said lazily as Rei let out a tired huff

"Listen to me seriously Dante, as your guardian I'm worried about your social life" Rei started as Dante raised a brow at her "I mean you don't have any friends and going to Beacon is a great place to meet new people." Rei continued with desperation for Dante to do better for himself

"I have you remember? I made a promise to your husband to protect you in his stead." Said Dante as he leaned his head back looking tiredly towards the window. "If I leave for Beacon I won't be able to keep that promise and I hate leaving you with the White Fang and Junior's gang running around like they own the district." Dante scoffed as he thought about the two

Rei smiled in a motherly way at Dante's concern over her. Rei walked over to him and placed her hand on Dante's head as she pet him in a soft reassuring way. This action shocked Dante as he pulled his view away from the window to stare at Rei

"It's okay… you've did your best and did a fantastic job, but it's time for you to walk your own path." Rei told him in a soft voice that pleaded him to do it

"Okay" Dante relented as he looked down at the ground "But I still feel like I'm still in debt to both you and your husband."

Rei let out a sigh as she smiled at him "Let's make another promise; you'll stop by every now and again to help out around the bar or to check up on me if you're in the area. Promise" Extending her pinky out, Dante was hesitant at first but a smirk formed around his lip as he locked his pinky with hers and shook on it.

"I promise." Dante said softly as Rei patted his shoulder before walking towards the door

"Good, now go take a shower, pack up, and help around the bar. I can't have you sit around all day" Rei asked sternly with a glare telling him to do it

Dante watched as she left the room as a sigh left his mouth as he quickly got up and took a shower while singing a tune.

* * *

Working at Rei's Pub had its ups and downs; it's a two floor building with the first one being solely for the Pub and the second being Dante's home and base of operations for his job. He basically worked at home, only downside is no babes ever come to the bar below, only businessmen who drink their problems away while trying to flirt with Rei and some of the waitresses.

Thankfully the day has come to an end as Dante didn't have to hear another story about their life issues about having some crappy job. Working as a busboy since he was underage to serve drinks came easy to him as all he had to do is pick up dirty cups, plates, and clean them along with tables.

Peace reached Dante as Rei was the only one left in the Pub and he was dressed in his normal attire which consist of a long red trenched coat with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbow, under it was a black vest along with black pants, some black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. he sat there at the end of the bar enjoying his strawberry sundae Rei just gave him.

His time of peace soon came to an end. A small group of men dressed in matching black suits, hats, shoes, and red ties along with red sunglasses to match, came inside the shop. They were all wielding weapons, some with handguns while others carried a red bladed katana, a few had both. All of them were pointing them towards Rei failing to notice Dante at the other side of the bar.

Rei who was washing the dishes failed to notice them until they grabbed her attention by shooting one round in a random direction which coincidentally destroyed Dante's sundae. This caught Rei's attention and turned to see the thugs pointing their weapons at her.

"Junior has requested you to pay the debt you owe; if you cannot comply we will have to end our protection plan for you." The leader sneered at her while she just stared

Rei soon let out a laugh that confused the thugs "You younglings don't own this city or this district. Honestly kids these days have no respect for the elderly besides I don't own anything to you punks or your leader." Rei said hotly as she stared down the barrel of the gun

This didn't seem to please them as they all prep their weapons onto Rei "Were not leaving until you pay up." The leader stated strongly

An apologetic smile appeared on Rei's lips as she chuckled "Sorry but I already have fierce watch dog watching over me." Rei stated as she already heard the heavy footsteps coming up to them

"What do-"

The thug didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a roundhouse kick made contact with the side of his head. The thug was sent crashing into a few of his colleagues, the rest turned to see Dante with his hair shadowing his eyes. Before any of them could attack Dante grabbed two of them by their face and spun around like a human cyclone hitting the remaining thugs.

He waited until they all got back on their feet before throwing the two he was holding at them like a missile and sending them out the door with a loud crash. Dusting his hand off Dante walked towards Rei and stared at his now destroyed strawberry sundae.

Dante let out a tired sigh "What a waste of a perfectly good sundae" Dante groaned before turning to the door to see them rushing back into the shop

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Do you know who we are?"

"We work for Junior an-"

"Blaah Blaah Blaah, you guys are so noisy" Dante said lazily as he interrupted the last thug "Do you know what you done" Dante asked seriously as they looked at him confused as he picked up the remains of the glass that was his destroyed sundae. "Thanks to you assholes, look what happen to my strawberry sundae." Dante scolded them as Rei face palmed at why Dante was mad

Dante threw the glass at one of the thugs causing it to break against the man's temple knocking him out. The thugs were distracted at that, that they didn't notice Dante charging right at them. Before any of them could pull out their weapons Dante dropkicked the thug in the front right in his face "I hope you all have enough to buy me another one!" Dante shouted as he and the thug he kicked both flew out of the building

Dante jumped off the thug as he hit the wall on the other side of the street with a loud crash. The other thugs soon came out all of them having their weapons ready.

Pulling out two handguns and spun them around his fingers as he jumped up high in the air and began spinning upside, shooting rounds down at them with amazing accuracy as he hit all of their weapons out of their hands and destroyed them. Dante landed in a posed crouch on the other side of the thugs "Ebony, Ivory, good work guys." Dante said playfully to his guns

The thugs soon regrouped around Dante, placing his handguns away and doing his best Bruce Lee impression; Dante flicked the tip of his nose with his thumb and raised his hand out while giving them a beckoning gesture his finger

"Come on wimps." Dante taunted

One by one they charged Dante, just a full frontal attack. Dante jabbed one of them in the face, stunning him, then going into a swift boxing like combo and ending it with a devastating uppercut that sent the thug flying.

Another thug came charging in and dodged one of his attack but only for him to get hit in the gut by swift kick to his gut. Dante repeatedly sent a barrage of jabs to the thug's body and ended it with a spinning hook kick, sending him flying to the side.

Suddenly the remaining thugs backed off and regrouped. Dante smirked while doing some stretches. "Come on guy that was barley even a work out." Dante taunted as he bounced on the heels of his feet and shot out punches in front of him while the thugs stared at him warily

The thugs resorted to all out charging Dante together. Dante was ready to counter against their all-out attack until a voice caught his attention.

"Dante!"

Looking towards the source of the voice, he saw Rei right by the front door and holding a wooden katana.

"Catch!"

Dante caught with one hand, and grinned as he held the sword back in a winding pose. Dante released a single clean strike that hit all the thugs in a second, sending them all flying unconscious.

Walking towards Rei with an everlasting grin plastered on his face with the katana resting on his shoulder.

"You know if this wasn't a bokuto type of sword, I would be in big trouble?" Dante said as Rei huffed as she put her hands akimbo

"I figured you'd need a weapon besides your guns, and I know you dislike killing people so it was my only option" Rei explained as Dante nodded knowing he never wanted to take a life if he doesn't need to and only in severe cases "Plus it was on sale and it was cheap." Rei said with a grin as Dante gave her a deadpanned look

"Well nice to know you thought of me when buying this, but couldn't you at least buy me something cooler?" Dante stated dryly as Rei glared at him

"Tch, you still owe me all that money you borrowed from me." Rei stated as she crossed her arms as Dante glared back at the old woman

"I work for you! You old hag, all of my money goes to you!" Dante shouted at the old woman who rolled her eyes

"Then you should be grateful that all that money went into that bokuto." Rei said proudly with head up high as if her decision was the greatest

"How can I be grateful when this thing breaks like a twig against a Beowolf?" Dante asked in exasperation as Rei's eyes twitched

"Just shut your yap and be grateful you white hair oaf!" Rei stated as she hit the side of Dante's head

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" A Mysterious voice said catching Dante and Rei attention and saw a middle-aged man with gray hair wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it, along with unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath, carrying a mug with the Beacon Academy emblem on it.

"You must be Dante. Greetings, I'm headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy and the show you put on was quite admirable." Ozpin stated as he took a sip of his coffee

"Heh, glad you enjoyed it, but flattery won't get you anywhere" Dante stated with a smirk as Ozpin just stared at him

"So I've heard. Allow me to make this brief, I came to ask you myself if you would like to still attend my school and Rei has also told me of your concern over her, fear not we'll have hunters watch over her on a daily basis." Ozpin said giving Rei a quick glance to which she responded with a nod.

"Rei also spoke of your skill level and from what I've seen today, she was spot on." Dante grinned at the praise he was getting. "However she also told me we should fix this" Ozpin stated pointing to his brain "And less of this" Ozpin finished as he pointed to his mouth

"Huh? Sorry I stopped listening after you praised me." Dante said while picking his ear to make sure his hearing didn't go bad which made Rei hit his shoulder.

"Well would you like to go to my school still?" Ozpin asked his mouth twitching upward at the two's interaction

"Alright I'll go, beats being home all day and plus I don't have to listen to this hag's consent nagging and abuse" Dante said jerking his thumb at Rei who hit his shoulder again

"Excellent, then I shall be off toward other matters at hand." Ozpin soon left leaving Dante and Rei alone. Rei took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Honestly he never changes always being serious and carrying that stupid mug of coffee with him." Rei inhaled some smoke and puffed it out while looking around the now messy area "Dante clean this up while I call the cops. My old body can't handle cleaning all this up." Rei said dryly as she walked back to the shop

"Like every elderly in existence you let the younglings do all the work." Dante taunted Rei's age as she turned and blew smoke at him

"If I remember correctly a certain someone owns me money from all the pizza's and sundaes he eats as well as the damage he recently caused." Rei retorted back hotly as Dante shook his head and let out a quick chuckle

"Heh, damn old hag" Dante began cleaning the area as well as tying up Junior's thugs. Rei was inside finishing where she left off with cleaning the dishes and cups as cops soon filled the area, investigating the scene and questioning both Dante and Rei about what happened.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"Mom we have to go to see Dad! He said he would be back three days ago. Beacon isn't that far away" a little boy yelled throughout the Pub as Rei set down a strawberry sundae in front of Dante who eagerly ate it.

"I told you, your Father is a hunter, he'll be okay." The mother pets her son head in a reassuring way. Dante watched from afar while enjoying his last strawberry sundae, he'll get from Rei for a while.

The little boy was on the verge of tears, he hugged his mother tightly until Dante got up and walked up to the kid as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Here kid, this is my card." Dante handed him a white card with red ink that said: **Devil May Cry!: Odd Jobs Emporium**, "I do anything you ask me to do for a fee, and since I'm closing business soon I'll give you half off."

"What are you trying to imply? You sound like some kind of prostitute desperate for money, let go home Seita before he ruins your innocence." The mother said hotly as she stood up grabbing her son's arm and turned to Rei who was laughing at what she said about Dante "I'm taking the rest of the day off Rei." The woman stated as Rei calmed down

"That fine. I'm closing the Pub early today for this idiot." Rei pointed to Dante

"That's so thoughtful that I might cry you old hag" Dante said sarcastically which earned him a plate thrown against his face

Seita broke free from his mother's grasp and ran up to Dante, handing him a toy. "This is my favorite toy; my dad got me before he left. Please bring him home mister." Seita asked desperately "He said, he had to do some work at Beacon in the Emerald Forest." The boy finished before his mother dragged him out of the shop.

Dante looked at the toy before going back to finish his strawberry sundae until everyone in the shop left, leaving Dante and Rei to themselves again.

"Honestly what an innocent kid, just wanting his Dad to come home." Rei took out a cigarette and Dante continued to eat his sundae in silence.

"The mother probably knows something happened as the man didn't come home on the day he said he would." Rei continued as she turned to stare at him

"Are you going there?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Dante asked looking up at her

"You know the significance for the Emerald Forest, right?" Rei asked cryptically

"It's the place where the initiation test will take place, right?" Dante asked as he heard it from some hunters that came to the pub time to time

"Not that. There's a dark side to the forest. Its inhabitants are full of Grimms and I heard that Ozpin sent a group of hunters for a test run only one was missing. Those who go too deep into the forest I heard never come back, that's what people say." Rei explained gravely as Dante smirked

Finishing his sundae and looking over the toy one more time before putting it in his duffle bag, Dante stood up "Deep into the forest, Huh?" Dante walked out of the shop.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to risk my life for a stupid toy. So try not to feel too lonely without me here." Dante shouted back to Rei as he waved back nonchalantly as he walked away from the shop and toward the destination where a ship takes him to Beacon as he whispered to himself _**"Oh Boy Emerald Forest sounds like one hell of a party."**_

* * *

_**Note: Please do tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Also if you have paring suggestion make sure to add it to your review. Feedback would also be a major plus.**_

_**Sayonara**_


	2. Homecoming Parties Need Their Guest Of H

**Note: Chapter two is here again, So please just enjoy the rewritten version of Chapter two**

**Special thanks to silentshadow01 for beta reading and just plain being an awesome person**

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and RWBY are owned by their rightful owners, and not me**

**Chapter Two: Homecoming Parties Need Their Guest Of Honor!**

* * *

One word could describe what was going through Dante's head right now, It would be called lost. After getting on the ship heading to Beacon, he skipped the whole introduction unseen and headed into the forest in hopes of finding the kid's dad.

"Where the hell am I?" Dante shouted looking around the area, all he could see was the same thing over and over again. Trees, all around him as looked on in confusion as he was spinning his twin handguns in boredom before putting them away. it's been a couple of hours since he left Beacon.

"Maybe I should have stuck around and asked Ozpin?" Scratching the back of his head, he pulled out the toy the kid gave him and gazed at it. The sounds of the kid asking him to find his dad rang in his head.

"_Please Bring him home Mister!_"

"How am I suppose to find his Dad, if I don't even know his name or what he looks like?" Dante wanted to punch himself, he came all this way and forgot to even ask what the Dad's name was.

"Wait kids always end up looking like their parents, when they grow up. So I just need to picture the kid as an adult." Dante tried his best to picture the kid as a grown up but failed miserably and shrugged it off. This wasn't the time to think, what he needed to do is find his Dad asap.

Dante let out a sigh as he continued to walk into the forest until his senses picked up the sound of footsteps and growling, and in swift motion pulled out his black handgun Ebony in his free hand as he turned around and fired, blowing the beast's head clean off.

Looking around Dante found himself surrounded by a small army of Beowolves. They stood on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. They have pitch black fur and red eyes with their heads were covered by a bone-like substance giving it a skull-like feature that had red markings around it.

"Honestly I been here for a couple of hours and now you guys decide to show up? Well good thing you still came, I was beginning to feel lonely and this party is just getting started!" Dante smirked putting the toy away and pulling out his white handgun Ivory.

The largest one of the group, possibly the alpha male of the group, took a step forward and took a deep breath. The alpha let out a loud howl before charging at Dante with its claws out ready to take Dante's life. Dante dodged the swing and placed the barrel of his white gun Ivory into the Beowolf's mouth and repeatedly pulled the trigger, sending a rapid fire of bullets into it's mouth and out the back of its neck.

Dante after hearing the beast's growl of complete pain stopped he used the limp body to block the next strikes from its comrades. Dante kicked the body and sent it flying knocking some of the Beowolves down while twirling his guns as he started shooting rounds in every possible direction. Each Beowolf was covered in bullet holes as blood filled the area. The last one left standing charged at Dante and brought its claws down thinking it hit the white haired male but was surprised to see it hit only air.

"Up here, Ugly!" It looked up only to see Dante land on its shoulders with him pointing Ebony at him. Dante smirked as he tilted the gun sideways "Jackpot" Dante said as he fired Ebony right between its eyes. Dante jumped off its limp shoulders and back onto the ground as the limp Beowolf fell down dead "Heh, too easy."

Dante gave one more look around the area to see the surrounding dead corpses and was satisfied with his work. Dante continued on walking as he searched for the kid's Dad and found only more trees until he found himself in front of a cave _'Maybe the kid's dad is in there?'_ Dante thought as he noticed the markings next to the entrance was of a bunch of men fighting a scorpion. Shrugging it off Dante entered the cave to. Dante continued walking in total darkness until he noticed something glowing in the distance

Dante finding a discarded torch on the ground lit it and proceeded deeper into the cave. Dante reached the end of the cave and found the glowing object, only to see it belong to a dead Death Stalker. Dante gave the Death Stalker a once over to make sure it was dead. After finishing his once over he looked to his side to find a wounded, unconscious man. Before Dante could check him to see if he was okay a giant muscular body with a green skin tone and two large horns hanging from it's head appeared.

This thing wasn't a Grimm that he sees everyday. Grimm usually resembles an animal, but this one resembled a Demon. Dante's eyes widen when the Demon ran up to him with amazing speed and punched him hard enough to send him flying. The punch was so powerful, the white haired hunter flew outside the cave and crashed into a tree. Breaking it in the process as he went straight through it.

"**You must be the one who's been running around wildly in my territory**." The Demon questioned in a low deep voice as it walked out of the cave nonchalantly

"Running around wildly? Don't make me laugh. I'm hosting a homecoming party and I'm still missing the guest of honor" Dante said picking himself up while dusting his attire.

"**I see. Then I'll prepare a banquet for you. A banquet of blood that is**" The Demon threatened as Dante scoffed

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I'm here for the old man and I can't enjoy the party with such an ugly ass face like yours around." Dante taunted as he pointed at the Demon

"**That fool gave away his freedom, just so his allies could live instead of dying in a slow and painful way like himself. And yet you're here wasting his sacrifice and even trying to take him back.**"

"It's not that big of a deal. Just free the old man and I'll let you walk away." Dante said as readied his guns with a grin.

"**Very amusing. Why don't you show me If you can live up to those words? Whether you can truly save him or for me destroy you and devour his body. Let's see who'll win! Can you, a mere _Human_ think can break me?!**" Pulling out a giant club and resting it on his shoulders.

"Break you? That sounds like some pervert's S&M wet dream" Dante joked as the Demon growled "You scared I'll take you down? The homecoming party is about to start and I can't start without our most important guest!" Dante exclaimed as the Demon roared

The Demon charged right at him, with Dante sending a barrage of bullets right at him. Each bullet ricocheting off his club as it closed in and grabbed one of Dante's arms. Dante tried to use his free arm and aim at its head but it kicked him right in his chin. Dante, stumbling and spitting out blood quickly recovered when he saw the Demon getting ready for another attack. Seeing there was no time to dodge, Dante used his guns to block the attack.

The force behind the attack created a small spiderweb cracks below Dante and sent a shockwave into the forest around the two. The Demon seemed impressed that Dante blocked the attack. Dante held his place not showing any signs of struggling.

"**Ah… So you blocked my attack? You're the first human to survive my attack and last more than ten seconds against me**." The Demon said in slight awe that Dante is handling against him

"Don't make me laugh, I'll do more than survive this fight. Hell if I do die, then it'll be from eating strawberry sundaes and pizza to the point my body shuts down from diabetes" Dante joked

Using all the strength he had, Dante pushed the Demon back for a second causing it to stumble at the surprise action. This gave Dante enough time for him to aim both of his guns to its head. The Demon saw this and used his club to block the bullets as it jumped away to build distance from Dante. Dante ran up to the Demon and narrowly dodged a strike that was aimed for his face as he gave the Demon a nonchalant looked.

"You're a lot stronger than the others." Dante taunted

"**Ready to beg for Mercy!?**" The Demon roared out as it smashed its club into the place where Dante was before looking to his side to see Dante with a huge grin on his face for dodging his attack.

"Begging isn't my style. Plus this is the first fight I had that may actually give me a workout, you won't disappoint me right?" Dante said teasing the Demon

"**You'll Die with your Arrogance!**" The Demon roared as it charged Dante once more

* * *

Professor Ozpin can be seen watching the fight from his scroll. Right next to him was Glynda Goodwitch with a frown on her face.

"Professor Ozpin." Goodwitch asked after a few minutes of watching the fight in silence

"Yes?" Ozpin said as he continued to stare at the scroll in front of him

"What should we do about this situation?"

"We'll allow the boy to handle the situation, he simply started the initiation before the rest. As such we will treat it the same and not intervene." Ozpin stated as Goodwitch let out a huff as she continued to watch the fight with Ozpin

* * *

Dante was on the defensive as he dodged each strike that was sent his way. That didn't discourage the Demon as it continued to try and attack Dante with amazing speed. Dante caught his club mid-swing that was aimed for his side but stopped it with both arms. This caused Dante to slide on his feet to the side due to the intense strength of the Demon pushing against him. Dante grinned and held a firm grip on the club before giving the club a strong tug causing the Demon to pull towards him. Dante pulled his head back and slammed it back against the Demon's own head, shocking it with the surprise headbutt.

Using the opening he made, Dante took out his Bokuto. The Demon recovered, attempting to counter attack but Dante's was faster and attack the Demon before it had a chance to even begin its counter attack. Dante relentlessly swung an endless barrage of strikes to the Demon's face as the echoes of the resonating strikes could be heard throughout the forest. Dante ended his barrage with a thrust attack, sending the Demon crashing into a nearby wall next to the cave. A brief moment of silence came, Before the Demon came rushing out of the wall in blinding speed and grabbed Dante's Bokuto out of his grip snapping it in half before attempting to grab Dante's head and crush it in his hands.

"**You Bastard!**"

Jumping into the air and out of the Demons reach, Dante pulled out his twin handguns. Sending down a rain of bullets onto the Demon until a small dust cloud filled the area where the Demon once stood. Landing and letting out an audible sigh, he placed his handguns back into their holder and looked down at his now broken Bokuto.

"Man talk about a waste of money." Dante mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head as he picked up the handle of the broken Bokuto

The dust cloud dispersed when a blood curdling roar filled the forest "**I'll kill you!**" Flexing his muscle all the bullets in his body came out.

Dante let out a low whistle as he stared at the Demon in front of him "A little bit of me wanted you to stay dead, but what the rest of me said where's the fun in ending a fight like that?" Dante said nonchalantly

The Demon charged right at him, head on. Dante was about to pull out his guns but a vision came to his mind. The vision showed a man with short white hair looking down at Dante with a smile before taking out a Bokuto that looked exactly likes Dante's. Dante watched as the man channeled his aura into the Bokuto as he watched it transform into a beautiful red katana with a black bladed edge.

The vision ended as Dante came back to and saw the Demon still charging at him. A smirk formed on his face as he channeled his aura into the broken Bokuto like in the vision. The Bokuto glowed an intense dark red as Dante felt all his energy being sapped by the blade. Dante watched the broken Bokuto glow intensely before transforming into the red katana with a black bladed he saw in his vision.

Everything seemed to slow down, watching the Demon come at him in a snails pace. Dante ran forward, holding the katana up high and brought it down with a downwards slash that went right through the Demons body. The Demon fell in two pieces as it still breathing

"**You're different from the other humans. This smell, this power I know all too well. It belong to that Traitorous Spar-!**" The demon didn't get to finish as Dante whipped his sword down in an arc motion as lightning sparking around the sword as he sliced the Demons head off. Dante watched as the Demons body was burnt to crisp and turned to ash in the wind. Looking at the blade as he stared in amazement before smirking until he felt a drain on his body and fell to his knees. Dante held his hands against the ground to keep him from falling.

"I guess… I used… too much juice." Dante said out of breath before taking in a few breaths and picked himself up. Dante noticed that the katana transform back into a fully repaired Bokuto. Putting the weapon away and walking back into the cave to find the wounded man was still unconscious. Dante was debating what to do now.

Should he carry the man back to Beacon with what strength he had left or wait till he's conscious? Exhaustion seemed to take over as Dante relented into waiting for the man to wake up as he wasted to much energy fighting the Demon. He walked over to the wall opposite of the man and sat down with his arms crossed as Dante fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_A young Dante can be seen walking with a black short wavy haired male, both were wandering the poor side of the Residential district since they both lived there. Dante saw from afar a family sharing a good laugh and having fun. Stopping Dante stared at the family before looking down._

_The man noticed Dante wasn't by his side anymore and turned around to see Dante looking down. The man noticed that he was watching a family having an amazing time. Smiling the man walked up to Dante and petted his head in a soothing motion._

_Dante looked up to man and returned the smile, the man extended his hand out to Dante who took it with a firm grip. The two soon left the area with happy smiles on their faces._

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

Jumping with a start in his seating position Dante woke up. Dante scanned the area only to see that he was still in the cave as the wounded man conveniently woke up. The man seemed heavily injured as every time he moved he made a pained expression was shown on his face. The man looked around and noticed Dante sitting across from him.

"Did Ozpin send you to rescue me?" The man asked tiredly as Dante shook his head.

"Him? Nah, It was a crybaby kid who looks exactly like you." Dante joked as the man stared at Dante in shock.

"Se-Seita sent you?" The man said as the look on his face showed he couldn't believe his son would get someone to find him

"He sure did, hell he even paid me." Dante pulled out the toy, showing it to the Father.

"How am i suppose to face him? I lost to a Grimm and gave away my freedom to some creature, he'll never look at me the same." The man sighed as he looked down.

"What are you stupid? What if you died, your kids world will never be the same again." Dante scolded angrily at the depressed man

"What do you mean?" The man said looking up at Dante with a confused expression on his face

"I'm not saying I understand your situation, all I'm saying is what more does that kid need beside then caring parents? You don't need to risk your life to impress him, your job is to care for him and be with him until the end." Dante stood up and walked up to the man before grabbing the man's arm and draped it around his shoulder. Dante started dragging the limping body of the man out of the cave.

"I never had the luxury of meeting or having a family like yours." Dante said with a sympathetic smile as he handed the toy to the man with his free hand. "What are you going to do now? You going to give up and leave the boy alone. Or are you going to live for him and give the boy the father he misses" Dante asked as the man started to cry

"I think it's time to go home and enjoy every last minute I have in this world with my family" The man said as Dante smiled as the two exited the cave and headed back to Beacon to take the man back home to his family.

* * *

**Note: What do you guys think of this new chapter? Please leave a review,comment and a PM if you have any questions. **

**Sayonara **


	3. Heroes Aren't Made Without A Reason!

**Note: Chapter Three is here so enjoy! Thank you all for 1,146 Views,613 Visitors, 11 Reviews, 3 Favorites, and 12 Followers **

**Special Thanks to silentshadow01 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and Devil May Cry**

**Chapter Three: Heroes Aren't Made Without A Reason!**

* * *

"I'm sorry for making you cry Seita…" Was the first thing the man said as he hugged his Son.

No words could describe the touching moment as Father and Son cried tears of joy. Finally being reunited after all this time, the mother soon joined in. Dante watched from afar with a smile on his face, Ozpin was by his side watching the reunion with a smile of his own.

Once Dante emerged from the forest, word quickly spread about the man's return and his mysterious hero. Ozpin sent Glynda to control the students who were crowding the two while he helped Dante carry the man and then gave the family a call to come pick up their husband/father. They soon arrived at Beacon where the man was waiting for them after getting medical attention. Dante had a band-aid on his left cheek but for the most part was fine.

"That was quite heroic of you, to save that man from a powerful Grimm. That many of my Hunters failed to do." Ozpin said as he eyed Dante with interest while he took a sip of his coffee he got while waiting for the family to come

"What can I say? The kid gave me a job and I completed it, nothing more nothing less." Dante replied nonchalantly with a shrug

"If I remember correctly, Rei told me you like to bask in the glory." Ozpin questioned as Dante shook his head

"It's not really my style to ruin a family reunion like theirs." Dante said as he gestured to the touching moment in front of them

"Fair enough." Ozpin said before walking back into Beacon.

"Hey wait up!" Dante ran and caught up with Ozpin. "Aren't you going to expel me?"

"While most would agree your actions were violation of school rules. some of which most students would intentionally" Ozpin said as he muttered that last part as if there was a story to it before shaking the thoughts away "It is up to me to decide your punishment." Ozpin said simply

"Well spill it." Dante said impatiently

"You will be my apprentice for the remaining school years" Ozpin said surprising Dante

"Wait what?" Dante said as he picked his ears "I'm sorry it seems I must've misheard you. Mind repeating that" Dante said as he leaned in to Ozpin who rolled his eyes at the action

"I said I'm making you my apprentice" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee

"... Alright then" Dante said as he thought if he has to be taught it might as well be the headmaster who teaches him "So what else is there. I'm guessing as that can't be the only thing you have for me" Dante asked as narrowed his eyes at Ozpin who grinned at him

"Since you joined us during the middle of first semester. You have a lot of work to catch up with everyone else" Ozpin told Dante with a smirk as Dante just looked at him in exasperation

"Oh come on, I just saved one of your guys. That should at least make up for most of the work I missed." Dante complained as Ozpin chuckled

"Nope. Now come, we have much to discuss in my office." Ozpin said as he walked off as Dante followed him with a frustrated groan. Reaching Ozpin's office, Ozpin took a seat behind his desk and Dante in the open seat in front of it. The two stared at each other for a moment

"I'm guessing there has to be a real reason why you want me as your apprentice" Dante asked as he may have accepted but he is still wondering why "I mean, you have all these kids who would beg to kiss your ass to be your apprentice. So why me" Dante asked as Ozpin took a sip of his mug that Dante swore was bottomless

"You have some qualities that outshine others, plus while we are at a time of peace. War is coming, the White Fang are planning on something." Ozpin notice Dante was clutching his fist hard as he mentioned the White Fang.

"War is coming Dante, I hope that time will never come but it will." Ozpin said as he stood up and walked to the window and looked out

"So all we need to do is kick their ass." Dante said simply as he was still clutching his fist

"Yes we do, but my children will not be ready for the coming battle and without a huge asset we won't win" Ozpin said as he turned to Dante "Tell me do you know of the legend about Sparda?"

"You mean the one where a demon went against his own kind to protect humanity?" Dante said as he was taught that when he was a kid

"Precisely Dante, I believe you to be a descendant of Sparda." Ozpin said as Dante looked at him and let out a chuckle

"Oh really? Guess that explains where my good looks come from." Dante said still chuckling at the man

"You seem rather calm about this." Ozpin said with a raised brow

"Please. I knew I had demonic blood in me ever since I was a child. I just can't control it well." Dante admitted bashfully as he looked away

"I see, so then allow me to train you. If you can master this power you'll become Remnants protector much like Sparda was before." Ozpin said dramatically as Dante rolled his eyes

"Sure why not, that means I get sweet power up." Dante said nonchalantly

"Excellent. We'll begin your training tomorrow and since you'll be under my tutelage you don't need to attend most classes unless you chose too. Allow me to get you a student to take you the Dining hall. " Ozpin said as he pulled out his Scroll

"Okay when do I meet him?" Dante said as the door opened

"Right now." Jaune Arc walked in, looking down not sure what's going on. "Jaune this is Dante, he's one of our fine new students that'll be training here in Beacon. I do hope you get along with him." Ozpin said as Dante got up and walked to Jaune

"Name's Dante nice to meet you." Dante extended his hand out for a handshake

"Jaune, likewise I guess.." Jaune returned the handshake with some uncertainty of the man before him

"You two are dismissed, run along now." Ozpin said as if addressing to actual children which irked Dante slightly but ignored it

Jaune and Dante walked out of the office and began walking around the school as Jaune led him to the Dining Hall. Dante glance at Jaune from time to time, he seem really bothered by something.

"What wrong? You seem pretty down." Dante asked getting tired by the bothered expression Jaune had

"It's nothing, just a little tired." Jaune gave him a fake smile but Dante saw right through it but kept it to himself as he just met the guy and didn't want to annoy him. arriving at the Dining Hall. Dante saw all students enjoying their lunch with their friends and teams.

"I'm going to join my friends, feel free to join us if you want." Jaune said before leaving Dante. Dante picked himself up a tray and went to see if he could find himself a pizza and some strawberry sundaes.

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR can be seen in the Dining Hall with all the other students. A short orange hair girl in the group was explain one of her dreams but was overly exaggerating it.

"So there we were in the middle of the night." The energetic orange haired girl named Nora Valkyrie started explaining

"It was day." A male with long black hair and a ponytail at the end, with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. This was Lie Ren or Ren to most people.

"We were surrounded by Ursai" Nora continued while sitting across them was a girl with long blonde hair listening with great interest with the story and next to her was another girl with wavy raven black hair and a black bow on top of her head who wasn't that interested in the story.

The blonde was Yang Xiao Long and the raven haired girl was Blake Belladonna who was currently reading a book at the moment.

"They were Beowolves" Ren corrected again

"Dozen of them!"

"Two of them"

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skinned rugs." Nora finished to which Ren sighed

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Rei explained to the group

During story time the other four member were busy doing other things, Two girls were staring at Jaune Arc a boy with messy blonde hair who was currently playing with his food tiredly while looking down after he got back from Ozpin office. The two girls were Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby had black hair with light red streaks while Pyrrha had red hair that was in a ponytail. Both looking troubled that Jaune was down. The last member was Weiss Schnee, She had long white hair which was pulled back in an off-center ponytail and was using a nail file looking uninterested in the whole thing.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked with concern

"Huh? Yeah.. why?" Jaune asked as he was brought out of his daze

"Its.. just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby said with a frown, stopping everyone from what they're doing and stare a Jaune.

"Guys I'm fine seriously look." Jaune put on a fake smile and a thumbs up to everyone, The sounds of mockery laughing can be heard. Taking a glance the group could see one Cardin Winchester and his teammates making fun of a rabbit Faunus.

"Jaune, Cardin been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said while Jaune clenched his fist at the sight of them.

"Who Cardin Winchester? Nah he just like to mess around practical jokes" Jaune tried to deny it terribly

"He's a bully." Ruby added

"Oh please name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said trying to laugh it off but his friends started listing off things Cardin did to him like knocking his books out of his hands in the middle of the hallway, opening his shield as he walked through the door and getting it stuck, and launching him in a rocket-propelled locker into the middle of the forest.

"I didn't land far from the school" Jaune said trying to push it off as something simple

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said with concern as she wanted to help him

"Oh! we'll break his legs." Nora added with a small gleam in her eyes

"Guys really I'm fine besides It's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune concluded describing Cardin

"Ow! That hurts!" The pained voice of the rabbit Faunus Velvet Scarlatina can be heard throughout the Dining Hall. Cardin was currently pulling on her rabbit ears while his teammates laugh and call her a freak. The group would intervene but violence during school was unapproved. Jaune finally had enough and walked up to Cardin.

"Cardin come on she had enough leave her alone." Jaune said trying to be intimidating

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it Jaune? Trying to play hero? Let me remind you, you're nothing but a failure and your friends know it " Cardin pushed Jaune to the ground. Team RWBY and JNPR were going to back up their friend but someone beat them to the punch. A pizza was thrown into Cardin face along with his teammates, releasing his grip on Velvet's ear the girl stumbled before being caught by Dante.

"Sorry, my hand slipped after you made fun of my buddy Jaune here. Looks like you owe me a pizza cause there were ment for failures and freaks like us." Dante grinned

"Dante..." Jaune said softly as he couldn't believe the guy he met is standing up for him

"I hope your still hunger cause in the next minute I'm gonna give you all knuckle sandwiches." Dante cracked his knuckles.

"Cardin let's go man." Cardin teammates informed their leader as they didn't want to get in trouble with the teachers who could come in at any moment.

"We won't forget this." Cardin said as he left the area with his team. Dante let go of Velvet and she gave him a quiet thank you before leaving the Dining Hall.

"You okay hero?" Dante joked as he extended his hand out for Jaune to grab.

"I'm fine and thanks for backing me up." Jaune took his hand and the two walked back to the table Dante took seat next to Ruby. He watched as they all stared at him as he took a bite of the strawberry sundae he saved before the whole incident. Taking a bite of his sundae he saw that they were still staring at him.

"So are you guys playing the waiting game or you gonna introduce yourselves?" Dante asked as they all seemed to jumped back at the question

"Well handsome I'm Yang, and the runt right next to you is my sister Ruby. Next to her is Weiss and beside me is Blake. Were Team RWBY." Yang winked at Dante who waved as he took a glance at Blake and for some reason she looked familiar.

"I'm Pyrrha and I'm sure you met Jaune already, Next to me is Nora and Ren and we're Team JNPR" Pyrrha introduced herself and her teammates

"The names Dante nice to meet you all." Dante said as he gave a wink back to Yang

"So Dante what brings you to Beacon?" Yang asked

"I'm Professor Ozpin new apprentice." Right when those words left his mouth their expressions showed immense amount of shock on their faces as they were staring at him in disbelief. Even people around them stopped talking to to stare at him "What?"

"Professor Ozpin picked you?" Weiss said in disbelief

"Why is that a problem princess?" Dante said as he stopped eating his sundae to look at her who scowled at the nickname he gave her

"No, just that Ozpin should of picked someone better." Weiss said scornfully as she crossed her arms at him

"Weiss be nice. Don't mind her too much Dante she's like that to everyone she meets." Yang said as Weiss let out a huff

"It's fine, I'm used to doing things I have no idea I did to make people mad at me" Dante joked making the tension around the table disappear as he soon listen to them explain Nora dream again to him along and about their initiation. Well it was mostly Nora and Yang explaining as Ruby looked uncomfortable around him, Pyrrha was too busy trying to cheer Jaune up who still looked down not being able to do something and had to have someone else help him. Weiss kept glaring daggers at him and Blake kept staring at him from time to time as she read her book. Dante wouldn't lie as he honestly thinks he met her before but couldn't remember where though.

Lunch soon ended and everyone went their separate ways, Ruby took Dante to his dorm room to change into the school uniform. It was silent all the way until he reached his room and changed into the uniform that was provided to him. The uniform they wear was a pain in the neck for Dante who never like stiff uniforms like these. It was a black colored suits lined with gold with a blue vest and white shirt with red tie along with a brown jacket with a tan vest. Ditching the jacket and popping his collars, Dante loosen his tie to give off a rebellious look, but could you blame him for trying to be comfortable in something so pretentious looking.

He was never a fan of wearing fancy clothes, walking out of the room. He turned to see Ruby waiting for him, she was still uncomfortable around him. Dante let out an audible sigh before walking up to Ruby and ruffling her hair, startling her.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked as Ruby looked up

"It's nothing, It's just I don't want to give off the wrong impression like I did with Weiss when I first met her." Ruby said bashfully

"Oh you mean the ice princess? I'm not one to judge so tell me what's on your mind." Dante asked leaning against the wall next to them

"Well, why did Ozpin pick you to be his apprentice?" Ruby asked nervously as Dante knew this question was going to come up sooner or later.

"I'm sure you heard the rumors of the mysterious hero who saved one of Ozpin's hunter in the forest right?" Ruby nodded "Well that's me, I'm the mysterious hero." Dante concluded simply as Ruby stared at him for a moment

"Really! That's so cool!" Ruby shouted out in excitement before realizing what she just did, before looking away in embarrassment. She hoped to have a normal conversation with him but she ruined it with her childish nature.

"I know right! You should've seen the sick moves I pulled off when I went off to rescue him." Dante began doing some poses trying reenacted some of his stylish moves, which made Ruby giggle and smile.

"There it is, I knew you could smile. You know you look better when you smile." Dante said kindly as Ruby looked away embarrassed of complimented

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah of course I do and don't be afraid to act like yourself. I'm sure you got an awesome story to tell me right?" Dante asked as he was glad he could ease the uneasy tension they had before

"I do!." Ruby did a complete one eighty as she explained to Dante how she saved a dust shop from a robbery and got into the same situation like him running into a bunch of thugs. Dante was impressed not only did she save the poor old man but also got moved ahead by a couple of years.

"That pretty cool Ruby, so that means I'm standing next to a real life hero right?" Dante said playfully as Ruby giggled

"I could say the same for you!" Ruby said back to him equally playful as the two walked down the halls to their next class laughing as Dante had to admit going to school is kinda fun if he has friends with him.

* * *

Jaune was having a hard time staying awake in Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, He was a hyperactive teacher who has love for coffee. Teaching Military & General History to all students while frequently gliding around the class in incredible speed.

"Yes, yes prior to the Faunus Right Revolution more popular known as the Faunus war. Human kind was quite quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Minagere." Taking a sip of his coffee "Now while this must feel like ancient history to many of you it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events, Why the repercussions can still be seen to this day" Oobleck stated as he took a loud sip of his coffee "Now have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against due to your Faunus heritage?" The Professor asked looking over his students while zipping around the room and drinking some more of his coffee.

One student raised his hand, Velvet reluctantly raises her hand after seeing another student raise their hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck exclaimed with utmost importance before taking another sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at the White Fang" Oobleck stated as he moved to another part of the room in front of Velvet "Now which one of you young scholar can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Prof. Oobleck asked looking at around the class

Weiss was the first and only one to raise her hand, prompting the Professor to call on her. "The Battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces." Jaune falling asleep failed to notice Cardin flick a paper football on his head waking him up."

"Hey." Jaune said surprised when he got hit by the paper football, this caused the Professor to appear in front of him, startling him a bit

"Mister Arc! Finally contributing to class, this is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh... The... Answer... The advantage uh.. The Faunus" Jaune looked to Pyrrha for help, she was trying her best to give him visual clues."Uh binoculars!" Juane guessed

Nearly everyone in the class laughed at Jaune with Cardin being the most noticeable, Pyrrha couldn't help but face palmed.

"Very funny Mister Arc, Cardin perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject." Oobleck asked as he turned to look at Cardin

"Well I know It's a lot easier to train an animal than a solider." Cardin said while leaning back on his chair with the Professor shaking his head in disapproval.

"You're aren't open minded of individuals are you Cardin? Pyrrha snapped glaring at Cardin

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin snapped back

"No I have the answer, It was night vision many Faunus are known for to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha explained as Cardin let out a low groan of annoyance as he mouth her answer mockingly

"General Lagune was inexperience and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in there sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured. Perhaps If he pay attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Blake directed the last part to Cardin with a smirk causing him to growl, get up from his seat and clutch his fist.

"Mister Winchester please take your seat." The Professor asked making Jaune chuckle at him being berated before Oobleck zipped in front of him. "You and Mister Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Jaune groan after hearing that. Dismissing everyone from class, Professor Oobleck eyed both his students with disappointment while taking a sip of his coffee.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one, now I don't know if it a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature. But whatever it is" Oobleck said taking a loud sip of his coffee being placing it on his desk as he looked at them seriously "It stops now, you've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages Fifty one to ninety one, I want an essay on my desk by next class. Now run along." Professor Oobleck ended before dashing out of the room past Pyrrha who was waiting for Jaune.

Jaune walked out of class only to be pushed down by Cardin, walking away laughing as Pyrrha quickly came to his side and helped him up.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha offered seriously to which made Jaune look down and sigh, An idea popped into Pyrrha's head "I have an idea!" Pyrrha said out loud before dragging Jaune away from class and to the rooftop. Reaching the rooftop and taking in the scenery.

"Pyrrha I know I'm going through a hard time right now but I"m not that depressed" Jaune said dryly as he looked over the side of the building "I could always be a farmer or something." Jaune said as Pyrrha pushed him away from the edge

"No! That's not why I brought you up here, Jaune I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters. So, I want to help you." Pyrrha said with a confident smile on her face.

"What?" Jaune asked in disbelief

"We can train up here after class, where no one can bother us."

"You think I need help?"

"No, No that's not what I meant.."

"But you just said it..."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong I don't belong here or anywhere." Jaune said turning away from her and looking down

"Is that how you really feel Mister Arc?" A mysterious stoic voice said catching both Jaune and Pyrrha off guard as they turned to the voice to see it was Ozpin

"Professor Ozpin!?" Both Jaune and Pyrrha said in surprise

"I couldn't help but notice Ms. Nikos drag you away towards the roof, thinking nothing of it I was going to leave you two alone but a better part of my subconscious nagged me to come. And what would you know I find one of my students in a depression about how he can't be a true leader. Is it true Jaune? Do you truly feel you don't belong here?" Ozpin asked while taking sip from his mug as he walked up to the two students

"I do, I'm just a failure at everything. I'm sure everyone is sick of me too, being the damsel in distress, always being the burden, I bet they just want me to disappear. That's how they feel right, I'm use to it because I've always been treated like that growing up whenever my parents weren't around." Jaune put his head down in shame

"Jaune..." Pyrrha looked at Jaune with concern

"I always wanted to be like my father, my grandfather, and his father, they were all heroes and yet I'm the lovable idiot who does nothing!" Jaune said out loud with his hands in the air in exasperation

"Jaune do you wonder why I appointed you to be leader? While yes Miss Nikos would be a more suitable qualification for leadership, I believe in your potential as leader to grow as a strong person and a hunter and that's worth the gamble." Ozpin said surprising Jaune and Pyrrha with the amount of trust he has

"Right now you find yourself running into a wall and pretending it never exist in the first place. The wall will never change no matter how hard you try, so you're going to need to change. As of now you're just crying excuses at the wall and dragging your team down" Ozpin said sternly as Jaune flinched at the acute accusation he made "If you can't rely on your teammates or ask for help. What reason do you give them to trust you at all to help you become a great leader?" Ozpin said as he tapped his cane against the ground of the roof

"Professor..." Jaune said not knowing what to say but knew what he said was right

"If you want a place to belong and be respected, you're going to need to change for the better. So abandon your fears, look forward, move on and never stop on the path of being a hunter to do what we do and protect those who can't" Professor Ozpin finished before walking away from the two as they began thinking about what he just said.

"Oh and by the way" Ozpin said calling out as two looked back at him "Dante, put Mr. Winchester down" Ozpin said, not even looking back to look at his students confused faces as he took a sip from his mug.

"Alright" Dante called out as Pyrrha and Jaune looked over the side to see Dante hanging Cardin out the window by his leg

"And when I mean put him down. I mean inside the building"

"Dammit" Dante cursed as he tossed Cardin inside as Pyrrha and Jaune heard Cardin scramble away from him and ran away "I'll see you guys later" Dante called out to them and waved goodbye before disappearing back into the building

"I should scold the man for doing that but I have to admit Winchester did deserve that" Ozpin said with a smug smile as he left his two students alone as they were left wondering what just happened and the words of their professor still in their minds

* * *

**Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any questions ask away and I'll try my best to answer them. Pairing suggestion is still up so make sure to add it in your review. Now for Q&A**

**Zero: A Katana are Japanese swords more commonly known as a Samurai Sword. Think of Vergil's Yamato as an example. Rebellion will be in the story so fear not.**

**Question regarding Vergil: He will be in the story but that's all I can say.**

**That's all for today, until next time!**

**Sayonara**


	4. Breaking His Legs Sounds Reasonable!

**Note: Welcome all to chapter four and thank you all for 1,875 views, 18 reviews, 12 favorite, and 19 follows. Make sure to leave a review if you can and enjoy**

**Special thanks to silentshadow01 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry and RWBY**

**Chapter Four: Breaking His Legs Sound Reasonable! **

* * *

Two ordinary students can be seen having a conversation near the vending machines, no one was around them so they were able to talk and do what they want. Smoking a couple of cigarettes, they were talking about Dante and Cardin.

"Hey, did you heard? That Ozpin's new apprentice had a run in with Cardin." The first of the two said as he blew a puff of smoke

"Yeah, I've been hearing a lot of things about them. The new kid should watch out, It's not Cardin he should watch out for, Its the gang member his family has" The other stated taking a puff from his own cigarette

"Oh you mean the one's that broke out of Junior's group, Yeah he should be careful I heard they already accomplished more than any other gangs around here and they all listen to Cardin, apparently they heavily rely on him because he's the best in the family, so to say" The first stated

"Speaking of which have you heard he's been picking on Jaune." The other kid said looking around just in case a teacher came

"Yeah, that asshole picks on anyone he can because his family runs a gang. I heard the new kid defended Jaune and Velvet, Cardin been leaving everyone in that group alone ever since." The kid stated in slight worry

"He must be planning something big, It's not like him to leave anyone alone." The other kid said as the two students soon saw Cardin and his teammates coming their way, putting the cigarettes out they soon left the scene. Cardin gave a look around the area making sure the coast was clear as his teammate did the same.

"Alright fellas gather around." Cardin said "Listen up the new kid thinks he's tough shit, and he still hasn't receive a welcoming gift from yours truly." Cardin said with a snide smirk

"What we gonna do Cardin?" One of Cardin teammate asked

"Well I actually did my essay and learned something interesting, Ursa and Rapier Wasp love red sap." Cardin said maliciously

"What do you me-"

"You might be asking yourself Cardin what do you mean" Cardin looked around again to see Jaune walking to them tired from the training him and Pyrrha just did, failing to notice CRDL in front of him. "Well my idiot brethren call the boys and find out because it's payback time." Cardin finished with a smug grin before walking up to Jaune.

* * *

**Dante**

* * *

Dante was panting, in front of him was Ozpin looking calm about the situation. The two have been training for past couple hours, testing Dante's skill first hand was the first part of his training. Both agreed to forbid the use of guns, Ozpin used his cane while Dante used his bokuto. Glynda Goodwitch was watching the whole thing with a stern face but on the inside she was impressed.

_'This boy was able to hold his ground against Professor Ozpin.'_ Glynda thought, impressed by Dante ability to stand against Ozpin even though he was so young

Narrowing his eyes, Ozpin examined Dante. Every time he knocked him down Dante would act like nothing happen, his body has shown to have a tremendous amount of endurance. Physical pain barley stopped him from making full use of his strength which didn't help Ozpin in one bit. Dante sword style may well be his own with other hunters he could read their style and counter but Dante's caught him off guard. Dante's attacks were always confusing, odd and hard to predict that Ozpin has no idea how his fighting could even be probable, how he constantly attacks him while in the air will remain a mystery to the professor. Seeing Dante was finally exhausted Ozpin gave out of sigh of relief.

"Dante that's all for today, it seems like my old age is starting to get to me." Ozpin joked while tapping his cane against his back

"Man my first exciting fight ends like that? I hope I never get older." Dante complained and taunted at the same time while scratching the back of his head

"Very funny Dante, now go take a shower and get changed. Meet me in my office I believe it's time for your first assignment." Ozpin said, watching Dante give him a nod before leaving. Glynda came to his side handing him his mug.

"That boy carries himself with such an odd yet unique grace." Glynda said commenting on Dante's swordsmanship skills "But was it really necessary to experience it first hand Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked dryly while Ozpin shrugged

"While we have seen what the boy is capable of in the forest but since he is my apprentice I must test his ability's firsthand to understand where we can truly begin in preparation to help him use Sparda's powers." Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee as the two left the training area and went to his office. They opened the door only to find Dante already waiting for them there in his regular attire

"Well that was rather fast." Ozpin said surprised that it hasn't been a minute since Dante left and he already changed

"What can I say? I'm excited for my first job." Dante said nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders, causing Ozpin to shake his head in amusement and Glynda to scoff silently

"Glynda please excuse yourself while I explain Dante his assignment." Ozpin said looking at Glynda as the two looked into each others eyes as Glynda reluctantly understood that this is to remain private

"Of course Professor Ozpin." Glynda as she left the room leaving Dante and Ozpin alone. Ozpin walked around his desk and took a seat in his chair

"Allow me to be frank, I need you to go undercover." Ozpin said gravely as Dante looked at him confused

"Undercover? You want me to go undercover?" Dante asked making sure if he heard what Ozpin said correctly

"I'm afraid so, you see the Vale Police Force has currently been keeping an eye on a certain organization. They ask me to send a Hunter undercover to infiltrate them and provide them with information about their plans and to stop them when you gain enough information you no longer need to stay." Ozpin explained as Dante gave him a questioning look

"Why can't they send one of those cops undercover?" Dante questioned as Ozpin sighed

"As you might of guessed, they are all cops of Vale. If one of them were to attempt to infiltrate the organization, they would immediately be noticed by the look and smell of a cop." Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee "With the right disguise and with your nasty attitude, you'll have no trouble getting in." Ozpin joked as Dante twitched slightly as he wanted to punch the headmaster but refrained from doing so

"Alright you got me there so what kind of organization are we talking about?" Dante asked "if it's Juniors group or the White Fang i'll be more than happy to stop them" Dante said as he cracked his knuckles as he would get some enjoyment in tormenting the group that been hounding his District for awhile

"It's the Winchester gang." This caught Dante attention as Ozpin continued "They use to be a bunch of thugs who worked for Junior but after they broke free from Junior they used the money they accumulated and grew into one of the main gang runners in Vale." Ozpin explained gravely

"If you knew the Winchester family is behind this why not arrest them?" Dante asked as he always knew that Cardin was an ass and this just proves why

"The Winchester are good people, they are just blinded by their power." Ozpin said defending the Winchester family as Dante scoffed at the idea "We have report there planning something big, your mission to make contact with them, and locate their base of operations." Ozpin said as Dante nodded

"Alright when to do I start?" Dante asked as Ozpin smiled at him

"You start right now, but first here is your disguise." Ozpin handed Dante a mask and some new clothes. After putting them on he looked himself in the mirror with one description in his mind.

"I look like an asshole, feel like one, and why do I feel like swearing. But for the strangest reason I don't know why but I want to go my Devil May Cry business and run it into the ground as well. Weird" Dante said commenting on his current appearance, his face was more rounded and a small scar was across his right eyebrow and cheek with his eyes being a gray blue instead of icy blue. His hair was now black with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and with a weird blue, red, and white Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans and black military boots.

"That's good because you're gonna need to look and act that way if you want to fit it. Good luck Dante." Ozpin stated with a smirk as Dante flipped him off as he left the office

* * *

**Team JNPR**

* * *

In the dorm room of Team JNPR, Ren and Nora were doing their own thing. Ren was toying with his weapon StormFlower, a pair of concealable, green SMGs equipped with collapsible blades and extended magazines, while Nora was jumping on her bed wondering about Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Hey Ren, how come Jaune and Pyrrha came home late yesterday and today?" Nora asked with giddy

"I'm sure it's nothing let's just let them have their privacy." Ren said calmly as he cleaned the barrel of his guns

"I wonder if there doing anything intimate? Oh! We should interrogate them when they get back!" Nora exclaimed happily as Ren choked a bit when Nora said that

"...Nora I don't think it'll be right to try a force the answer out of them even if it is true" Ren said as he shook his head knowing Nora would at the next moment ask them even with him telling her no "Let's just wait for them to tell us, but I can't lie as I'm also curious to what they're doing." Right as those words left his mouth Pyrrha came in looking troubled, giving the room a good look before setting her eyes on Ren and Nora.

"Have you guys seen Jaune?" Pyrrha asked worried

"No we thought he was with you? Which leads me to my question" Nora ran up to Pyrrha "What have you and Jaune been doing lately? Are you two busy making out that you don't realize that time past?" Nora asked nudging Pyrrha as Ren slapped his face as he was right that she would do that the moment she could

"NO! It's not like that I swear!" Pyrrha retorted with a huge blush on her face

"Your face says otherwise." Ren added as he might as well have some fun with this

"Look Jaune and I are just training on the rooftop that's it I swear!" Pyrrha shouted flustered that her teammates are saying what she thinks they are saying

"Are you sure?" Nora asked with a mischievous smile as she nudged Pyrrha again

"Yes!" Pyrrha shouted as she was getting to point where she wouldn't care if she is being a bad teammate as she was about to punch the hyperactive girl.

"Nora I think she had enough." Ren said stopping his hyperactive friend but still had a smirk on his face "Alright that explains what you two been doing but where's Jaune? Shouldn't he be with you?" Ren asked seriously as he is now concerned about where his leader is.

"That's why I'm here, he went to go get some drinks for us after training. I thought he forgot and came back here." Pyrrha explained as she could understand being in his tired state he would probably forgot and left

"We should probably ask the others if they seen him" Ren said

"It's like playing detectives! Let the investigation begin!" Nora added cheerfully as she was now donned in an old British detective outfit with a pipe in her lips.

Pyrrha stared at her teammate before looking at Ren "I honestly have no idea how she does that at times. I just learned to roll with it" Ren stated calmly as he put his guns away and stood up

The three soon left their dorm room and headed to Team RWBY dorm room knocking on the door a few times and a "Coming" The door soon opened revealing Ruby in her sleepwear which was a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink rose decorations along with a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes.

"Oh hey guys whats up?" Ruby asked confused at why they were here

"Were playing detective!" Nora stated happily as Ruby stared at her outfit as the look on her face stated she want an outfit like that as well

"Nora!"

"Sorry Ren."

"Ruby have you seen Jaune today?" Pyrrha asked ignoring the two and focused on Ruby

"Jaune? no I haven't seen him, maybe he's with Dante I haven't seen him either." Ruby asked as the others were now more worried then before

"I hope your right." Pyrrha said looking down, until everyone scroll beeped showing the face of Glynda Goodwitch

"Student's it is time for bed, please do not stay up pass curfew and be prepared for the field trip tomorrow for Forever Fall." Glynda face soon disappeared, Pyrrha soon put her scroll away as did everyone else looking depressed, Ruby catching their depressed looks, she tried her best to cheer her up.

"Don't worry I'm sure Dante and Jaune are together, they both should be fine." Ruby said cheerfully making the others smile a bit

"Ruby right Pyrrha, I'm sure Jaune's just with Dante." Ren added his concern

"You're right they should be fine, but I can't help but feel like something bad is gonna happen." Pyrrha said as she slowly put her hand against her chest and looked down the halls

* * *

**Dante**

* * *

Finding himself near the harbor, Dante looked around the harbor looking for the organization. Dante found a guy waiting outside one of the warehouses in the harbor, walking up the guy stopped him before looking thorough his clipboard.

"Name?"

"Dónde"

"Sorry your name is not on here." The man said before Dante knocked him out with a uppercut and caught the clipboard and wrote on it

"Sorry I'm new around here so you should update that list." Dante joked as he tossed the clipboard on the unconscious body 'Fuck you' was written on the paper. Walking in finding alot of people smuggling drugs and red sap? _'What the hell, why do they need all that red sap?' _thought Dante

No one in the building questioned him, the disguise worked like a charm. Walking around the area taking photos with his scroll discretely as he can, finding every evidence the police need to lock these losers up for a long time. Dante put his scroll away and saw everyone gather around one area. Looking at the stage Dante saw the head leader, all the thugs here got rid of the suits and went with the punk look with there leader wearing a large bear mask. Taking out his scroll and showing the screen to everyone was Cardin.

"Good evening gentleman, I hope everything is going fine?" Cardin asked which he got a nod from everyone as Dante scowled at the prick "Good now listen up my revenge plan got a little better, look what we got here my buddy Jaune Arc." Cardin showed Jaune to everyone, Jaune was all beaten up with a purple eye and some bruises on his face. Dante clenched his fists as he swore in his mind that when he gets back to Beacon he is going break the bastards legs.

"That enough of Jaune, so tonight be at Forever Fall with the Red Sap and attract some Ursa along with some Rapier Wasp and when I give the signal let them loose on those losers at Beacon. That's all, let hope everything according plan." Cardin finished with a snide grin as his face disappear from the scroll. The bear head soon took over grabbing everyone's attention.

"Alright you heard him let's get everything prepared and once we get rid of the threat, we'll turn on Cardin and rule this district." The bear head said causing everyone to cheer. "Me and some of the boys are gonna head to Forest Fall, once you guys are finished her meet up at Forever Fall." Grabbing a box of red sap they soon left the warehouse closing the gate.

Dante walked to the gate to make sure it was locked, waiting until the bear head group was no longer in his sight. One of thugs walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey come help u-" The thug didn't get to finish his sentence as Dante punched him hard enough to be sent flying to the other side of the building catching everyone attention.

"Listen up I've got something to say to all you losers, since the cops aren't here I guess I'm gonna have to teach you all discipline" Dante said pissed off that his friend was beaten up and these punks were planning on hurting people who did nothing to them. Dante took his mask off revealing his normal face and white hair

"Bastard!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Names don't really matter, I've got to blow off some steam and I'm sure you guys do too." Dante began cracking all his knuckles "Now let's see who the most stressed out guy here!" Dante shouted as he had his arms out saying bring it

"Bring it on!" All the thugs shouted charging at Dante

"Welcome to my disciplinary room!" Dante shouted with a sadist smile on his face as he charged the thugs.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Team CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY were following Glynda Goodwitch through the forest taking view of the beautiful red forest, admiring every bit of it.

"Yes students the of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda soon stopped in her track and turned around causing everyone to back up into one another. "Each of you are to gather one jar worth of sap, however this forest is filled with creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous at four-o-clock, have fun." Glynda finished as Yang and Ruby glanced at each other and smiled.

CRDL went there own way while Glynda was still talking to team RWBY and JNPR, meeting at the spot Cardin saw Bear head waiting for him with boxes of red sap.

"Where's your buddy Jaune?" Bear head asked Cardin

"Right here." Cardin brought Jaune out, he was surprised he didn't get caught from Glynda while hiding Jaune as they made there way here. Jaune was all beat up from bruises and such along with being tied up.

"Good that mean our plan can start with you." The bear head soon snapped his fingers as four thugs came behind him all aiming their guns at CRDL and Jaune.

"What the hell is this?!" Cardin shouted bewilded

"You see Cardin it came to our realization we don't need worthless trash like you anymore." Bear stated dryly as the thugs circled them

"Cardin what we gonna do man?!" One of Cardin asked freaking out,

"I don't kn-" The sound of gunshot could be heard going off, everything seemed to slow down as bullets came flying towards Cardin. Surprise hit Cardin as Jaune stood in front of him and took the bullets for him as a bright light filled the area. As the light dimmed down, Jaune was still standing with all his wounds healed and the rope binding him was gone.

"Jaune..." Cardin said in surprise

"Impressive but that wo-" All the thugs were soon knocked out as Dante emerged behind them, his Bokuto resting on his shoulder.

"Thanks for stalling them long enough Jaune, I was able to get rid of most of the sap." Dante complimented with a smirk

"Why do you need to get rid of all that sap?" Jaune asked confused at what he said

"Oh you don't know? Jackass over there thought it would be funny to get payback on all of us with Ursa and Rapier Wasp. Which reminds me we need to get rid of this red sap box before." Dante said before a loud roar caught there attention as a Major Ursa, a giant bear like creature with black fur, bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as a white bone-like masks with red details, emerged from the forest. Attempting to knock Team CRDL away but Jaune intervene with his shield, Team CRDL ran away expect Cardin who was stopped by Dante when he lariat the prick.

The Ursa threw Jaune away and charged right at Dante and Cardin, throwing Cardin to the side. Dante jumped over the bear and landed next to Jaune giving him a nod. The two soon charged at the Ursa as it turned around, Dante transformed his Bokuto into the red katana with black bladed edge. Jaune brought out his longsword.

Thrusting the two blades into the Ursa mouth, carrying the Ursa with their blades as the Ursa gurgled a bit going limp. Cardin watched in amazement as they held that pose for a bit as a cool breeze blew past them, before ending it with a one handed downward slash cutting the Ursa in half.

Putting there weapons away, Dante watched as Jaune walk to Cardin and offer him a hand. Cardin took the hand as Jaune lifted him up.

"Wow... thanks for saving me uh... no hard feeling right?" Cardin said with nervous smile while rubbing the back of his head before Jaune gripped the edge of Cardin's armor and brought his face down to Jaune's level.

"Listen to me. Don't ever mess with me, my friends, and my team got it?" Jaune said threatening which got across Cardin as he shook his head. Jaune left the area as Dante walked up to him

Dante stared at Cardin before shooting his hand out and gripping Cardin's neck tightly "I will make myself clear. You do anything to harm anyone in school. I. Will. Break. Your. Goddamn. Legs" Dante said slowly with intense malice as Cardin nodded quickly "Good boy" Dante said as he tossed Cardin aside and left the area following after Jaune.

* * *

Team JNPR were all in their dorm room as Jaune awkwardly stood in front of them.

"Listen I know I'm not the perfect leader for you all, but at least wait for me to work on it and become stronger. I'll always put you guys before myself, so just wait for me to catch up and become the leader you deserve." Jaune said with determination in his eyes, catching everyone off guard.

"Jaune you're fine as a leader, you just need a little push in certain areas. Which is why we'll all help you catch up to us." Pyrrha said with a smile along with Ren and Nora

"You guys..." Jaune said in disbelief

"Come on Professor Ozpin said he an assignment for us." Pyrrha said grabbing Jaune hand before leaving the room with Ren and Nora following, who the latter was snickering as she mouth to Ren 'lovebirds~' making Ren chuckle a bit.

Reaching the skyport JNPR saw that Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and even Dante was waiting for them

"Good you're all here, now allow me to explain your assignment. Thanks to Dante we were able to find the last few base of operations of the Winchester gang. Your mission is to stop them all and end their business." Ozpin explain as Dante took over

"Basically the cops have their hands full so its up to us to stop the bad guys and catch them." Dante added as Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all shared a look before nodding and looking at Jaune.

"Jaune listen." Pyrrha started

"No matter where you go or what you do." Ren added

"We'll follow you all the way!" Nora finished with enthusiasms.

Jaune looked at his teammate in surprise as Dante walked to his side an put his arm around Jaune shoulder.

"You're right, wherever you guys go I'll follow" Jaune said with giant smile

"Come on Jaune let's play hero and catch us some bad guys." Dante said with smile as Jaune let out a small laugh and nodded

"Let go Jaune!" Pyrrha, Ren , and Nora said together

"Right! Let go catch some bad guy!" Jaune finished as they all boarded the ship with Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch watching them with smiles on their faces to

* * *

**Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so please leave a comment, review and PM me if you have any questions. **

**Paring results so far: Blake and Yang Tied, Ruby 2, Weiss 0 Keep leaving paring suggestion in your Reviews.**

**Also be sure to check out silentshadow01 stories there all good reads, and please check out my friends Tumblr account at Hick1000 because he drew me a DantexRuby fluff fanart and will post it on his Tumblr account if you guys give him some love. If you need the link to his account its on my profile.**

**That's all I have to say so until then Sayonara! **


	5. Bonding Time Isn't My Style! Ice Queen

**Note: Welcome all to a new chapter of Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter! Today's chapter was uploaded early because of my friend Hick1000 on tumblr so be sure to check him out, and thank you all for 2,791 views, 28 reviews, 17 favorites, and 27 follows. Make sure to leave a review if you can and enjoy!**

**Also the next few chapters including this one will be character and relationship development arc for each RWBY girl and Dante**

**Special**** Thanks to silentshadow01**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry and RWBY**

**Chapter Five: Bonding Time Isn't My Style! Ice Queen Edition!**

* * *

Dante was currently walking towards a Dust shop, and waiting there for him impatiently was a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists, This young girl is know as the Ice Queen also known as Weiss Schnee. Having her arms crossed while tapping her foot on the ground repeatedly in frustration of waiting, Dante couldn't help but sweat drop as she turned her head and gave him a nasty look before running up to him and jabbing a finger against his chest

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting here forever and now you decide to show up!?" Weiss questioned angrily turning her head the other way with a scoff "I mean you're Professor Ozpin apprentice you should lead by example and show up before everyone else." Weiss continued hotly as Dante rolled his eyes at her

"I am so~ sorry your highness. Please forgive me for my insolence" Dante joked while giving her a mocking bow causing Weiss to scowl at him with a faint growl

"I still can't believe Professor Ozpin picked you to be my partner for this assignment, I rather have Ruby over you and that's saying something" Weiss said bitterly about being paired with Dante on this mission

"Right back at you Princess." Dante nonchalantly said as Weiss gave him a "Hmph" and walked inside the shop with Dante following while giving out a tired sigh

'_Today's gonna be a long~ day.' _Dante thought dryly as he thought back to how all this happen because of a certain coffee loving middle aged old man

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Huh? Did I hear you right, because for a second there I thought you said you wanted me to go on an assignment with her?" Dante asked in disbelief as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before turning to the angered look of the Schnee heiress_

_"Professor Ozpin I can handle this assignment by myself just fine, he'll only help in wasting time and getting in the way." Weiss stated having no faith in Dante's ability's what so ever_

_"Yeah and I'm not really the babysit type so she'll only get in my way." Dante added hotly causing Weiss to growl at him venomously_

_Ozpin watched in minor amusement as Dante began to get an earful from Weiss. Taking a sip from his mug while Glynda Goodwitch shook her head in annoyance at the two's argument. He personally wanted to send Miss Rose or Miss Xiao Long, heck even Miss Belladonna along with Dante on this assignment as they would have better time working with Dante than Miss Schnee, But thanks to Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long needing to do make up work Miss Belladonna volunteer to help them leaving the only available option which was currently shouting up a storm in his office._

_Team JNPR deserved a break after stopping the Winchester gang the other day and Dante was still filled with energy to work so it sounds only reasonably to send him on another assignment. Letting out a cough loud enough to stop Miss Schnee verbal assault on Dante and grab both of their attention._

_"Your assignment is quite simple, thanks to Dante involvement in stopping the Winchester gang the Vale Police Department can now focus more manpower in stopping the White Fang. With that in mind Dante and Miss Schnee you both shall take watch over a Dust shop as the White Fang have taken an interest in stealing Dust lately." Ozpin stated as he caught the looks the two had, Weiss had a disgusted look while Dante looked calm but Ozpin could tell he was hiding his anger the best he could._

_"Hmph stopping the White Fang? You should of just said so, I'll be more than happy to stop those Faunus degenerates even if its with this buffoon." Weiss said jerking her thumb towards Dante_

_"Thanks for the compliment..." Dante said sarcastically "But not everyone in the White Fang are degenerates some of them are good people." Dante stated back hotly as Ozpin wondered what could make him so defensive for the faunus. Not that he had any problems with faunus as some of his students were faunus, he just wondered what could've made Dante have such a reaction  
_

_"Oh really then tell me if they are some good people why do they attack the innocent? why doesn't the good people stop them?" Weiss question hotly__ at Dante's point of view_

_"Because any signs of weakness would have them executed, The White Fang were once a peaceful organization with some members still believing in the peace route but since the new leaders have taken the violent route, Faunus and People alike are too afraid to stand against them." Dante finished making everyone eyes widen about the information he just gave._

_Ozpin keen eye could see through Dante much like before where he was angry but unlike his face, his eyes carried sorrow almost as if a bad memory came back to haunt him. Weiss was caught off guard by Dante but quickly regain her composure.  
_

_"What are you trying to imply?" Weiss questioned with a narrow gaze_

_"All I'm saying is you shouldn't stereotype all Faunus with the White Fang." Dante finished walking away from the group while silently saying "**I'm gonna change things back to the way they use to be**." Weiss stared at Dante until he left and thought about what he just said before shaking her head to get rid of that thought and turn her attention back to Professor Ozpin._

_"Miss Schnee that's all for today be sure to meet Dante at the Dust shop." Ozpin stated dismissing Weiss as she gave him a quick nod and left his office. Ozpin sighed as he took a sip from his coffee thinking about what Dante just said, Glynda came to his side and shared her thoughts on the subject._

_"The way he talked about the White Fang, I couldn't help but think that boy has connection to the White Fang somehow." Glynda said adding her concern on the matter as she didn't want the students to be endangered if something of his past comes up._

_"Even if it is true I have faith in my apprentice that he'll tell me when the time is right. Although I can't help but feel intrigued as to what his relationship with the White Fang is." Ozpin said taking one last sip from coffee before handing it to Glynda "Mind refilling this" earning a playful smack against his head_

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

The Dust shop was rather simple like most Dust shops, it sold Dust, crystals, books, tools, cartridges, and scales for armor. There was a counter which the owner was behind that contains a glass display case containing Dust crystals. On the walls are a set of tubes containing different colors of powdered Dust, which can be extracted by attaching a smaller cylindrical container to the bottom of the tube and around the store were shows assortment of glass jars, containers and boxes. along with a magazine section for children who come with parents or older siblings.

Weiss walked up to owner to ask him some questions while Dante looked uninterested as he walked to the magazine section a grabbed a Weapons Magazine and began reading through the mag. Weiss caught Dante's action and shook her head while sighing before turning her attention back to the owner.

"Hello, we're the Hunters sent from Beacon to watch over your shop, if you don't mind I would like to ask some questions." Weiss asked politely to which the old man nodded "Excellent I was wondering if you could tell the whole deal with the White Fang?" Weiss asked to which the old man went into a thinking pose,

"Well all I heard is that the White Fang just steal Dust and leave the money. I'm getting a new shipment today, and I'm afraid the White Fang might attack when it arrives." The old man said as Weiss got into her own thinking pose wondering how they can plan a surprise attack on them.

"You left out the fact the White Fang like to attack during the nighttime." Dante added walking toward the two with a grin "All we have to do is set up a trap for them and let cops arrest them, easy as that." Dante said as he leaned against the counter

"Oh and what is this genius plan you have?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed

"Well you can freeze people right?" Dante asked to which Weiss nodded "Good that means I'll play bait and when I give the signal you'll freeze them, sounds good?" Dante said as Weiss thought about it

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that a good plan." Weiss said in disbelief

"Why thank you It is always an honor to please the Princess." Dante joked while giving her a mocking bow

"Idiot."

Most of the afternoon was spent on setting and planning everything up, Dante would dress up as the shop owner and when the White Fang least expect it Weiss would come out from her hiding spot and freeze them. The two decide use the spare time they had to go grab something to eat. Luckily for them there was a fast food joint nearby, unfortunately for Dante it wasn't a pizza joint.

"Why couldn't we just go to some high class restaurant than this place." Weiss complained as the two entered the fast food place

"Well we don't have enough time to wait at a fancy place so this will do. Why is this place not up to you're standards?" Dante asked jokingly

"No! It's just that I've never been at a place like this before..." Weiss admitted embarrassed

"Really?" Dante asked surprised before snickering at the white haired girl's embarrassed mood

"It's not funny you jerk!" Weiss shouted slapping Dante's shoulder causing everyone in the building to look at them

"Whoa, Whoa calm down Princess I was just teasing okay." Dante said calming Weiss down "I guess that means you don't know how to order either right?" Dante asked to which Weiss nodded her head in embarrassed

"It can't be help then." Dante said with a sigh as he soon took hold of her hand and dragged her in front of the register.

"What are you doing? Let go! I didn't give you permission to hold my hand." Weiss hissed under her breath as she tried her best to break free but Dante's grip was too strong and ignored her complaints as the two of them walked up to the cashier.

"Hello would like to try our couple deal?" The cashier asked

"But wer-" Weiss didn't to finish as he covered her mouth with his free hand.

"Oh what does it come with?" Dante asked with Weiss shouting into his mouth coming out as mutters.

"Well it comes with two hamburgers, two medium fries, and two medium drinks for only five Lien." The cashier said with a smile as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead as she watched the two's interaction

"Okay we'll take that then, isn't that right babe?" Dante said giving Weiss a shit eating grin which she returned with a vicious glare

The cashier took the order as Dante handed her the money, the two soon found themselves an empty table. On the way to the table Dante caught most of the male customers staring at Weiss, Dante couldn't blame them. Weiss was a beautiful girl so any guy would look at her when given the chance, not that he would do so he has some values. Taking the seats opposite of each other, the two waited for their food to come

"I could of order for myself you know and what's this whole idea of us being a couple?" Weiss questioned annoyed that the cashier would actually think of them as a couple

"What? It's a good deal." Dante replied nonchalantly as he watched Weiss look around the place nervously."You weren't kidding when you said you never been here before." Dante asked sincerely

"Why would I lie you dolt! I'm just not familiar to fast food etiquette." Weiss shouted embarrassed as Dante struggled not to laugh at her saying 'fast food etiquette'. He was about to laugh but their food soon arrived. Dante was ready to eat until he caught Weiss just staring at her burger almost as if she didn't know how to eat it

Dante let out a quiet chuckle that Weiss caught and stared at him "You first unwrap it and then eat it like this." Dante began unwrapping his burger and showed Weiss how to eat it properly

"Really? that's disgusting you look like an animal. We don't use any utensils?" Weiss asked disgusted by the way he ate his food which caused Dante to laugh

"Yeah that's how we commoners eat our food Princess and this is how you eat fries too" Dante showed her how to eat fries too, she watched him eat his food. "You know you should eat too." Dante said as he stopped eating to stare at her

"Oh all right..." Weiss hesitantly took a small bite from her burger and her eyes widen. "This is actually pretty good like really good." Dante couldn't help but laugh when she said that and when some of the sauce from the burger dripped down from her cheek.

"What so funny?" Weiss asked confused as Dante handed her a napkin and pointed to his cheek

"You got some sauce on you." Dante pointed out causing Weiss to blush and quickly use her napkin to clean her cheek

"Why didn't say so you dolt!" Weiss yelled embarrassed

"Sorry." Dante said while laughing "So you really never had a burger before?" Dante asked surprised at how someone could live their lives without eating one burger or soda

"Well back at home and at Beacon, I would always see commercials about burgers and Yang and Ruby would always talk about it so I been meaning to try one but never really had the chance to." Weiss explained while silently saying "_I guess I should thank you for this new experience_." Weiss said with a small smile

"Was that a thank you I just heard from you?" Dante asked checking his ear to make sure his hearing didn't go bad as Weiss blushed

"It was nothing! You're just hearing things" Weiss shouted embarrassed while still blushing a little bit

"Whatever you say Princess." Dante said nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders "So does that mean all you ate was fancy food?" Dante asked with his brow raised as he munched on his fries

"Yeah, why is there something wrong with that?" Weiss asked as she pouted slightly at him

"No not at all, just enjoy your food and next time I'll treat you to the best food and desserts in the whole world." Dante said extravagantly which cause Weiss to roll her eyes as the two soon ate in silence. Dante watch from the corner of his eyes that Weiss was enjoying her food and a small smile appeared on his face, Weiss failed to notice this smile as she was too busy enjoying her burger and fries.

* * *

The full moon shined brightly down upon the streets of Vale, perfect for the occasion as the streets of Vale were empty and the only thing filling the area were the lights from light posts and a handful of shops open. A mob of goons can be seen heading down the street towards one shop in particular, these man were the White Fang members. It looked like their leader was somewhere else as it was only the goons.

"Man since when did the White Fang start wearing matching outfits? And terrible ones to boot" Dante asked himself as he stared at the mob walking towards the entrance of the shop. Back then the White Fang didn't conceal their identity now they were all wearing a white domino mask along with a sleeveless hoodie and over it a sleeveless white vest, tacky in Dante's opinion. Dante watched as half of them walked into the store and stared at stare at Dante who was currently behind the counter.

"Sorry were closing up today, can you come back tomorrow?" Dante said in his best professional voice he could put on

"What are yo-?" One member asked taking a step in the store

"Don't come any closer." Dante said threatening them as this angered the group

"The hell you taking about!" They rushed Dante only to be sent flying out the door, catching the rest of the mob's attention.

"Didn't you hear me? We're closing the shop early so stay out." Dante said jokingly as they all surround the shop "This is good, my job here is done so I take my leave and leave the rest to you." Dante said as he grinned while members of White Fang look at him confused

"Is he insane or som-" The White Fang goon didn't get finish his words as he was frozen in place. Behind them was Weiss stabbing her weapon, Myrtenaster, into the ground with a glyph under her feet was Weiss as she immobilize the entire mob in place with ice. Dante walked up to her with his grin still intact as he raised his hand up for a high five, Weiss stared at him dryly as Dante realized she was too short and lowered his hand as she reluctantly high fived him.

"The plan worked like a charm." Dante said to which Weiss nodded but was wobbling "Hey, you okay?" Dante asked concerned as Weiss looked more pale then usual

"I'm... fine." Weiss said before falling unconscious, falling backwards Dante caught her with both arms. Taking out his scroll, Dante checked her Aura and saw it in the red zone, looking around Dante wasn't surprised as to why it was in the red zone. All the goons were frozen in place and the entire street looked like a winter wonderland. The original store owner came out of hiding and looked in amazement of the frozen street.

"Your girlfriend is amazing!" The old man shouted amazed at her work

"She's not my girlfriend, but she is amazing." Dante said smiling

"Really? The two of you sure act like a couple." The old man said grinning at Dante who shook his head with a chuckle

"You think so?" Dante asked

"I know so, seeing the way you two interact brought back memory of when my son brought home his girlfriend. The way you two interact was all to familiar as that was the way they acted toward one another too." The man reminisce with a nostalgic smile

"So you were spying on us while we were eating." Dante said with a deadpan look "Don't you have anything better to do than spy on us?" Dante said still deadpanning as the old man let out a bark of laughter

"Can't an old man enjoy two teenagers in love." the man said with a soft smile

"But we're not in love." Dante said dryly

"I think she says otherwise." The old man pointed to Weiss getting conformable in Dante arms, causing Dante to sigh

"She's gonna give me an earful when she wakes up." Dante soon shifted her body so he was carrying her piggyback style "The cops should be here soon, I'm gonna take sleeping beauty back to Beacon." Dante said as he began walking away from the scene

"Wait how are suppose to free them?" The old man questioned

"I don't know, I'm sure the cops can figure that one out." Dante said with a grin and soon left the area

* * *

**{Play ****Kaichou wa Maid-sama OST: Usui no Hikari Kage}**

Weiss found herself in a conformable/relaxed state, she hasn't felt like this in awhile with her focus on being a great hunter and keeping her grades top notch, this feeling was almost new to her. Hearing a heartbeat brought her out of her daze. Weiss didn't want to open her eyes but her curiosity got the better of her as she forced her eyes open only to see herself on someone's back walking through the grounds of Beacon. Realizing it was Dante she tried her best to break free but on the inside she didn't want to let go, blushing she shamefully placed her head back on his back, this caught Dante's attention.

"Enjoy your nap Princess?" Dante asked jokingly which made Weiss glare at him terribly due to the blush on her face of being carried by him

"Why are you carrying me?! People are gonna get the wrong idea you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed embarrassed but slapped her hand against her mouth worried someone would see them

"It's nighttime so no one will see us." Dante said calming Weiss down as she still had her head against Dante back. "You really gave me a scare there when you passed out, I was about to have a heart attack" Dante joked but Weiss caught glimpse of face and saw concern on it.

"Sorry..." Weiss let out with a blush on her cheek causing Dante to pause and stop in his tracks to turn his head at her "I'm sorry, Dante." Weiss let out before falling asleep on his back again

"It's okay, rest all you want." Dante said with a smile as Weiss was sleeping peacefully on his back as he took her back to the dorms "Now I only have to explain to your teammates why we're late and why you're unconscious with a smile on your face" Dante said to himself dryly "I'm so not getting out of this predicament no matter how hard I try" Dante said with a sigh but couldn't help but smile as he had to admit today was fun

* * *

**Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so please leave a comment, review, and PM me if you have any questions.**

**Like last time please be sure to check out silentshadow01 on Fanfiction and Hick1000 on Tumblr**

**Until next time Sayonara! **


	6. Bonding Time Isn't My Style! Strawberry

**Note: Chapter six is here! Thank you all for 4,643 views, 38 reviews, 26 favorite, and 41 follows. Make sure to read and review and enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to silentshadow01 on Fanfiction and Hick1000 on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry and RWBY**

**Chapter Six: Bonding Time Isn't My Style! Strawberry Edition! **

* * *

Waking up from her slumber, Weiss found herself staring at a familiar ceiling. As a unpleasant light source beamed against her face, forcing herself up stretchering and rubbing the grogginess out of her eyes. She found herself in her regular outfit and saw Blake reading a book on her bed along with Yang staring at her intensely with a mischievous grin.

"So Weiss, we were all shocked when you came back late yesterday with Dante carrying you. What were you two doing...?" Yang asked mischievous as Weiss remember the events of last night, blushing and turning beat red.

"W-we just finished our assignment late that's it! Nothing happen nothing at all" Weiss exclaimed embarrassed while give them a very awkward laugh, raising only Yang's suspicious and causing Blake to take her attention off her book to raise a brow at Weiss action's.

"Right~..." Yang said sarcastically

"I'm telling you it was nothing!" Weiss shouted while glaring daggers at Yang before calming down and looking around their dorm room to see Ruby missing. "Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked

"Oh she went to hang out with lover boy." Yang said nonchalantly with her mischievous grin still intact "Why jealous?"

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I'm jealous or anything." Weiss finished with a blush turning her head the other way from the blonde

"Oh then you won't mind that we all get to hang out with Dante for one day?" Yang added "I mean it's only fair right? You got to hang out with lover boy for a day so were gonna do the same." Yang finished as Weiss got out of her bed and stormed out of the dorm room with a loud slam to the door behind her as she went to look for everyone's favorite white haired male hunter. Yang laughed at her action as Blake had a small smile on her face to before going back to her book.

* * *

"Oh so that explains why you two came back so late." Ruby stated as Dante just finished explaining what happen yesterday with Weiss, the two were currently on an airship heading down to Vale. Ruby wanted to spend the day exploring Vale and asked Dante to come along because she wanted to get to know him better.

Dante couldn't say no after what happen last night especially when he was backed into the corner by Yang about being blackmailed. So including today and the day after today and the day after that, he would hang out with the other three members like how he did with Weiss. And Ruby volunteered to be first and with a death threat from Yang about doing anything to Ruby and he would be considered one of the girls before ending up six feet in the dirt. So here he is now spending the day with Ruby.

"Yeah your sister got the wrong idea." Dante said while examine Ruby, he had to admit Ruby's outfit was really good. It had the same color scheme as his which was a major plus for him, seeing as he like those colors. She was wearing a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with her iconic red hooded cloak.

"I still can't believe Weiss never tried a burger before." Ruby giggled causing Dante to smiled and chuckled, remember the events of yesterday was pretty fun and funny

"So what's on today's agenda?" Dante asked to which Ruby gave the thought a good minute as she put a finger to her lips, rather cutely in Dante's mind.

"Well I was wondering if we can just wander Vale and find stuff to do." Ruby said with enthusiasm

"As long as it's with you, I'm sure anything we do we'll be fun." Dante smiled ruffing Ruby's hair causing Ruby laugh

"Oh yeah I always wondered what kind of weapons do you use Dante?" Ruby with excitement in her as Dante took his hand away from her head

"Well I used these two boys right here." Pulling out Ebony and Ivory, Dante watched in amusement as Ruby examine them with a glee as he struggled not to laugh when she turned mini or chibi in his thoughts.

"Oh there so cool, do they do the same thing?" Ruby asked eagerly with an excited squeal

"Well I had these guys custom made, they're both semi-automatic pistols designed to rapid-fire bullets with my aura." Showing her the right handed gun Ivory "This one was designed for rapid firing and fast drawing." Shows her the left handed gun Ebony "And this one was modified for long-distance targeting and comfort." Dante finish before handing her Ebony because she had stars in her eyes telling Dante she wanted to try them.

Ruby took hold of Ebony and struggled at first, the handgun was a lot heavier then she thought. Examining every little bit of the gun and taking aim, Dante watched as her stance was a bit off. Walking behind her and using both of his hands.

"Here your holding it wrong, relax your shoulders, spread you feet a little bit apart and unlock your elbows. There you go." Dante instructed as he position Ruby correctly who gave him smile and thanks

Dante walked to the other side and grabbed an empty bottle placing it atop the seats opposite of them, getting behind Ruby again. Taking aim she nailed it on her first try impressing Dante

"Nice shot Ruby." Dante complimented as Ruby giggled at the compliment

"Well I sorta of a nerd when it comes to weapons." Ruby admitted a little bit embarrassed of admitting that and being praised by someone like Dante

"Well you and I have something in common, we both love new toys to play with." Dante commented as he could easily relate to Ruby while cheering her as her embarrassment was gong. Going back to the other side Dante picked up some more empty bottles across the seats

"Alright Ruby lets have a little friendly competition, who ever shoots the most bottles wins deal?" Dante challenged playfully with a competitive grin

"Okay! Just don't get mad if I beat you." Ruby said playfully returning the grin

"Heh, don't bet on it." Dante said as the two began to blast away the bottles happily

* * *

"And next time I'll report to Professor Ozpin about this whole incident!" The pilot yelled at them, as they left the airship. Dante payed him no mind but Ruby was depressed, she didn't like getting yelled at. She felt at fault until feeling a hand atop of her head, looking up she saw Dante giving her reassuring smile

"Don't worry about it too much, If we do get in trouble I'll take the blame okay?" Dante said comforting as Ruby blushed a little from the contact

"I just don't like people yelling at me." Ruby admitted as she was never one to get in trouble and when she did she always felt guilty

"Hm... I got it." Dante took Ruby's hand and took off as she looked at him confused

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked as she began following him away from the still yelling pilot

"I know what'll cheer you up." Dante said with a smile

"You do...?"

* * *

"Shopping!" Ruby shouted excited, clapping her hands as the two walked into a weapons shop. Walking around the aisles, Ruby stopped as she stared at a pair of gunchucks, grabbing them and giving them a couple practices swings making kung fu sounds too before hitting herself atop of head with one of the chucks

"Ow..." Ruby cried in pain, falling to floor putting one hand atop her head as she dropped the gunchucks. Dante walked over to her and picked them up while laughing lightly at her innocent yet playful nature. Smirking as got firm grip on the gunchuck twirling them around like nothing as Ruby watched in amazement as she could honestly believe she was watching a martial arts movie. The moment he picked them up, Dante already had near masterly with them. Finishing his show and striking a pose having one end of the gunchucks in right hand and the other under his right elbow

"Heh, too easy." Dante smirked, putting the weapon back

"Oh! That was so cool!" Ruby squealed making Dante chuckle as he help her up from the ground

The two spent more time in the shop testing out all the weapons they could get their hands on, laughing could be heard throughout the store. The owner saw the two smiling as they played around with the weapons, now most of the time he would have a problem with customers playing around with the weapons around his shop but seeing them having so much fun stopped him. Putting on a small smile the owner just ignored them and polish some of weapons

"Hey Dante what do you think?" Ruby asked catching Dante by surprise in her new getup, having bulky demonic armor cover her entire body

"That's to dark for you, hell I even say that even too dark for me." Dante admited as Ruby tried to move but was struggling to even move an inch, the movement caused her to fall backwards. Closing her eyes waiting for the impact only for it to never come,opening her eyes and feeling her heart beat faster. Dante was there hugging her tightly making sure she didn't fail

"Dante...?" Ruby asked surprised, red faced looking behind her only to see the bulky armor scattered on the floor with a hole large for her body to get out

"Careful there, the last thing I need crazy blonde haired chick going after my head if I let her little sister get hurt on my watch." Dante said sarcastically as he help stand upright before letting her go

"_Why is my heart beating fast? and why does my face feel so hot?"_ Ruby thought placing one hand where her heart was and the other at her blushing face

The store owner came up to them "You better have an explanation for this." The owner said with with no emotion at all as the two released what happened

"I'm really sorry about your thing..." Dante apologize scratching the back of his head "I promise to pay it back with my own legs."

"Your legs?" The owner asked confused bringing back some emotion in the owners voice

"How are you going to use your legs Dante?" Ruby asked completely confused

"Because of the pain we're going to feel running nonstop as we hightail it out of here, Ruby!" Dante shouted as he sprinted out the store

"Wait what..? Hey wait for me!" Ruby shouted following Dante

"GET BACK HERE!" The owner shouted at the two who ran around a corner out of his view

* * *

After running endlessly for about five or so minutes they stopped at a nearby park that conveniently had an ice cream stand. Ruby went to find them a place to sit as Dante walked up to stand

"Hey can I get two large strawberry sundaes?" Dante asked

"Uh sorry we only have one left." The cashier admitted

"Meh whatever just give me it anyway." Dante said unconcerned about Ruby's thoughts on the matter what so ever

Paying the cashier and walking around the park with two spoons in one hand and the sundae in another. Finding Ruby sitting at a bench and in deep thought

"_Why was I blushing red when Dante was holding me?_" Ruby thought until feeling something really cold touch cheek causing her to jump, finding the culprit to be Dante with smirk plastered on his face

"Hope you like sweets cause this is the best thing I could get." Dante said showing her the sundae, talking a seat next to her handing her a spoon. Holding it in the middle so both of them could easily share, Dante wasted no time and began taking scoops. Enjoying the taste of his favorite dessert and was about to get another scoop to only see Ruby giving him a blank stare "What is there something on my face?" Dante asked checking his face

"No it's nothing don't mind me." Ruby said dropping the issue of having to share a sundae with him as Dante stared at her for second before going back to his sundae

"So I've been meaning to ask, how do you feel about Beacon?" Dante asked in between scoops

"Well... I actually enjoy every minute there." Ruby admitted taking her own scoop "I mean at first I just wanted to be by myself or with Yang, but overtime I grew to enjoy every moment there with my friends by my side. Weiss is mean at times but is really nice when you get to know her and everyone else are all nice to me." Ruby finished with a smile making Dante give her a small smile of his own

"What about you Dante?" Ruby asked curious about Dante feeling on being at Beacon

"Well it's still too early to tell but I will say this, I enjoy every minute I spend with you guys." Dante said with a smile

"Really..? That good." Ruby began fidgeting a little "Hey Dante why did you want to become a Hunter?" Ruby asked wanting to know why he would want to be hunter

"Huh?" Dante let out surprised by the question "Well to be honest the only reason why I became a Hunter is because I owe to debt to someone that I cant ever repay, so to pay back that debt, I help people out in need and protect what they believe in." Dante stated as Ruby stared at him in awe before thinking about what he said

"What do you mean you cant repay him?" Ruby asked confused

"I rather not talk about it, how about you what made you become a hunter?" Dante said waving off her question with a question of his own

"Well as a little girl I always wanted to be a hero like the ones in books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby shouted enthusiastic causing Dante to chuckle

"That's an admirable way of thinking, as expected from you." Dante said with a bit of mirth in his words

"Well yeah and expect me to protect you too!" Ruby said with determination in her eyes, catching Dante by surprise before slowly shaking his head at her.

"And I'll do the same to." Dante finished with a smile as the two continued to eat their sundae in peace

* * *

Dante and Ruby found themselves inside a candy shop, The sundae wasn't enough to satisfy both of their sweet tooth's so Ruby suggested they stop by a nearby candy store. Dante was walking around the shop trying to find something to catch his eye, unaware of that fact Ruby was eating all the free samples. Finding himself in front of a cotton candy machine, Dante got two big puffs on cones as he went to the cashier and payed for them. Dante began checking around to shop to find Ruby, only to see her shaking near one of the candy stands.

"Uh Ruby?" Dante asked concerned only to see her turn and give him a sweet smile with her eyes flashing happily with glee. Before Dante could ask what's going on Ruby got into a crouching running start positions. Ruby disappeared from view as the only thing left from her presence was a small dust trail and a cloud of rose petals left in her wake as the door chimed from her exit. Blinking in surprise Dante looked at the trail she left behind and out the door.

"Damn she's fast" Dante said deadpanned before doing some stretches and smiling widely with his own eyes flashing mischievously "Looks like one hell of game of tag is about to happen."

Dante began chasing after her, It wasn't hard keeping track of her since she left a path of rose petals and destruction in her wake. Dust clouds filled the streets as bystanders were picking themselves up or using each other as support after being or almost being blown off their feet. Seeing the rose petal quickly dissipates, Dante picked up his pace to catch up to Ruby.

Trying to catch Ruby on ground level was impossible, Dante needed higher ground if he hoped to catch her. Stopping near a building, and propelling himself up on the roof. He saw the dust cloud already on the other side of town, and stopped near an alley way. Dante began jumping from rooftop to rooftop until reaching her, leaning to the side and looking down he saw Ruby sitting down out of breath. It looked like most of her sugar rush went away. Jumping off the roof and landing next to her, Ruby let out a squeal from surprise and ran off again.

Dante reflexes allowed him to grab her only for him to immediately regret doing so as Ruby was dragging him down the road. Dante put both his of feet down into the pavement to try and slow her down but to no avail, as clouds of object varying from clothing and furniture all came at Dante. Dodging them the best he could while holding onto her hood, Dante flipped ahead of her using her hood to do such thing. Landing in front of her, Ruby crashed into him causing Dante to grunt.

Rolling around on the road, Dante controlled their movement so he would take the impact from the ground instead of Ruby. Bouncing all the way with Dante grunting until crashing into a building.

Ruby's whole world was spinning after that incident and all the sugar she had, Ruby let out a groan and opening her eyes to see what just happen. Looking around she found herself being held tightly, looking up and blushing. Ruby saw Dante looking at her smirk on face along with concern.

"Gotcha, you okay?" Dante asked with a grin

"Dante..." Ruby let out before remember what just happen "Dante! I'm sorry, I just ruined the whole day." Ruby said depressed until feeling a hand atop of her head, looking up she saw Dante smiling and laughing.

"You kidding? Today was probably the most fun I had in awhile!" Dante laughed, Ruby was surprised at first but soon joined his laugh. The two laughter was soon ended by the sounds of sirens, turning their attention towards the source.

"I wonder what the cops are doing here." Ruby asked as Dante picked himself and her up, before realizing all the property damage she just caused "Oh right" Ruby realized letting out a uncomfortable chuckle as Dante began to edge away from the damage they caused

"Only one way we can get out of this." Dante said extending his hand out for Ruby "Come on let's head back to Beacon before the cops get here."

"Right." Ruby said taking Dante hand as they ran away from the scene and onto the airship, on the way their they were both smiling and laughing. Today was fun and memorable for both of them after all. That is if Dante lives to remember it if Yang finds out that he caused mayhem with Ruby and probably got her into the police records

_'. . . . Worth it'_ was the only thing going through Dante's mind as they headed back to Beacon with smiles on their faces

* * *

**Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so please leave a comment, review, and PM if you have any questions.**

**Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter! will no longer be updated weekly, School has started for me so expect a new chapter at the earliest every two weeks from now on. Thank you all for your support this far and keep it stylish!**

**Like before please check out silentshadow01 on Fanfiction and Hick1000 on Tumblr**

**Until next time Sayonara!**


	7. Bonding Time Isn't My Style! Sunshine

**Note: Guess who's back with a new chapter! Thank you all for 7,530 views, 43 reviews, 40 favorite, and 59 follows. Make sure to read and review. Enjoy the chapter all!**

**Special**** thanks to silentshadow01 on Fanfiction and Hick1000 on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry and RWBY**

**Chapter Seven: Bonding Time Isn't My Style! Sunshine Edition! **

* * *

The roars of a motorcycle can heard throughout the streets of Vale, the rider and passenger stopped with a swerve in front of a building with music blasting out from it. The vibration from the bass being able to be felt by their feet as the rider took off her yellow goggles with a matching helmet revealing a beautiful long blonde hair girl. Her hair was wavy, long and messy, with a few locks sticking out along with a small cowlick on top of her head. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, on the sides of the cuffs were two small golden buttons. along with a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object on that swayed along her hip. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. With brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather and orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design, finishing it off with an orange infinity scarf around her neck.

"Come on, Let go have some fun!" The rider named Yang Xiao Long exclaimed happily to her passenger as walked towards to the club but stopped. She turned to notice her friend wasn't moving and was eyeing the place with a sweat drop

"What's wrong? This isn't your kind of place? Yang asked walking back to her bike that her friend was standing next to "If you want we could always go to the strip club." Yang teased her silver haired friend, who was none other than Dante as he shook his head at her playful antics.

"Well if that's your thing, I'm not one to judge." Dante joked shrugging his shoulders before examining the club again "It just that the guy who runs this club, Him and I don't really see eye to eye." Dante said explaining his discomfort as he walked up to Yang as they made their way into the club

"What? Did you beat him at a dance off or something?" Yang joked getting a small chuckle from Dante who shook his head at her attempts for him to lighten up

"Nah, he just been a real pain in the ass for me and my landlady for awhile now." Dante let out an audible sigh before placing his hands behind his head and continued "I had my fair share of run ins with him and his _'Amazing'_ henchmen" Dante finished with a hint of sarcasm at the end

"I guess we're both on the same boat" Yang said as Dante looked at her for an explanation "Before I left for Beacon, I came here to look for some answers about someone. You know the rumors how that he knows everything?" Yang asked to which Dante nodded "Well apparently he didn't and inadvertently it turned into a brawl" Yang said with a weak laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck

"So wait does that mean you're that crazy chick who trashed his club a few months ago?" Dante asked with a chuckle as Yang raised a brow

"Crazy chick?" Yang questioned as Dante shrugged with a chuckle

"Hey that's what the word on the vine states you are and plus if we're here to have some fun we're probably going rain down some hell when we walk out anyways" Dante said with mischievous grin on his face "So we might as well be crazy because right now I'm beginning to like you even more" Dante said with a chuckle

"Well I've always liked you, pretty boy. But first let's party and maybe we can go back to your place?" Yang teased with a seductive grin as Dante let out a bark of laughter

"Hehe, lets see if you can keep up with a demon like me." Dante teased back getting a playful punch on his shoulder from Yang

Walking inside the club of Junior's was like no other club in the area as it was bountiful in drinks and people. Mob's of people gather around the main dance floor, men and women danced, talked, walked, ran or even just simply goofing around. You could say the damage Yang caused hasn't affected business, and of course behind the bar on the side was the man who ran the place. Hei Xiong or more commonly known as Junior smiled as business was back in progress as usual. The man wore a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. He had gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache. Blondie hasn't bothered him ever since she beat the living hell out of him and still felt sore from the beating but the amount of income that was coming in put a smile as nothing could bring down his smile. . . . . Boy was he wrong

Junior smile faded as he looked over to where everyone was facing and moving out of the way on the dance floor as he saw two familiar individuals. The two got into the middle of the dance floor and began dancing, soon a crowd began to form around them. Taking in deep breaths as he was grateful that they weren't here to destroy his business. . . . Again. He ignored them at first and went back into his own thoughts only for it to be disturbed by the crowd's noise. He turned to the side where his some of his henchman were and motioned with his head to check out what's going on. Soon joining his side after giving the orders was Melanie Malachite and her twin sister Miltiades Malachite.

Melanie was a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan frill lining. Along with her dress she had a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder. On her body was a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

Her sister Miltiades was also a teenage girl but with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black frill lining instead of her sister's white and cyan one. Along with large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain. On her body she had on red gloves with two blades sticking out of them, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti."

"Junior was it really necessary to send a few of our men for two randoms?" Miltiades asked making Junior roll his eyes

"Yeah like I'm pretty sure it's nothing" Her sister Melanie concluded, only to see one of their henchmen go flying away "Never mind" Melanie said with bored sigh

Junior growled in annoyance while giving the two sisters a look that told them to check out what's going on. Melanie and Miltiades soon darted into the middle of the dance floor only to see two pair of demons that have messed up their lives one way or another, Blondie and Hottie. Their henchmen surrounded them and came at them one by one, Yang and Dante paid them no mind as they continued to dance. Accidentally punching and kicking every poor henchmen in more ways than one. Dante soon got on the floor and rolls on his torso continuously in a circular path, he then spun around using his hands as he held his legs up high doing twirls as his legs connected several times to a henchman's jaw or privates.

The two twin sister watched in amazement as Dante keep getting faster and faster almost forming a small whirlwind as the last of their men landed in front of them, moaning in pain. The two simultaneously crossed their arms and eyed Dante with interest.

"Melanie look pretty boy came back, We should totally make sure he doesn't leave ever again." Miltiades told her sister implying Dante has had past experience with the twins

"You're right, this time we won't let him get away this time." Melanie said as Dante finished his spin with a pose on the ground, using his forearm as pillow with his hand in fist as he rest his head on it while using his other hand to blow a kiss to them as Yang front flipped over him. Yang brought down her rear leg forward to feign a kick, then snapping the leg back while throwing a powerful cross punch. Sending Melanie crashing into a glass pillar, using the few second of surprise she had left, she stomped her boots down on the floor scrapping against the glass floor slightly woozy. Yang began lowers her stance and central balance, beginning to aggressively weave her body in a pattern similar to the shape of a figure eight, making it increasingly difficult for Miltiades to trace their her movements accurately. Yang soon fires a series of rapidly executed punches whilst continuing her bobbing and weaving, catching Miltiades in a high paced barrage of punches. Sending one last hook knocking Miltiades out cold and into Melanie that knocked her out as well.

"Hands off he's mine." Yang threaten, Dante was already on his feet and grinned while crossing his arms with his hand under his chin.

"Mmm, I love the kind of girl that can kick my ass." Dante admitted as Yang gave him seductive smirk

"Sugar I could do more than kick your ass" Yang said seductively as she put a finger under his chin and flicked it off. The two of them soon had to roll out of the way when a rocket was fired at them. They looked up to see Junior walking up to them with his batzooka

"Why is it that wherever I am you two always find a way to piss me off as well as destroy my club" Junior said angrily as the two noticed that half of the club was destroyed

"Meh, I've done worse" Dante as Yang nodded in agreement

"I'm going to make you pay for this" Junior said angrily as he raised the batzooka at them

"Yea and I'm going to make you pay for sending those idiots henchman of yours to try and threaten my landlady for_ 'Protection'_" Dante said angrily while pulling out Ebony and Ivory

"Now this is why I like coming here" Yang said pumping her shotgauntlets as a shell came out "Good people, great drinks and one hell of a brawl" Yang joked as Dante smirked as the two charged at Junior only to jump back when a barrage of rockets came at them. Junior kept firing as Dante and Yang jumped out of the before the two began firing themselves making Junior block with his batzooka. When the barrage relented Junior looked up to see the two up in the in front of him as they both kicked him in the face causing to roll back before standing back upright. Junior shook off the daze he was in and turned his batzooka into its bat form, gripping the handles as he charged forward with a swing as the two of them dodged his attacks. Dante pushed back Junior's bat and ducked as Yang jumped over him punching Junior right in the face. Yang didn't stop as kept on punching Junior in a barrage of strikes as her eyes turned red as she stood back and lunged forward with a fiery punch causing him to slide back in an intense gaze. Junior didn't get a moment of rest as Dante was jumped up in the air and finished Junior with a spin kick to the face that sent him flying into the counter of the bar and landed behind it.

"Lights out Junior!" Yang punned getting a small chuckle from Dante as he examined the redesign Yang and him did on the place

"I think this new look suits the place better." Dante said with sarcasm until feeling a warm sensation on his cheek, looking at the source. It was Yang kissing him on cheek, she soon left with a faith blush and laughed when Dante placed his on the cheek she kissed him.

"You know my lips are right here right?" Dante said little disappointed only getting kiss on the cheek before catching up back to Yang

_'I feel like I'm gonna get an earful from someone if they find out about that kiss. Meh what the worse that could happen?' _thought Dante before shoving those thoughts away as they both left the club and headed back to Beacon.

* * *

**Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so leave a comment, review and PM me if you have any questions.**

**Like before check out silentshadow01 on Fanfiction and Hick1000 on Tumblr**

**Until next time Sayonara!**


	8. Bonding Time Isn't My Style! Black&White

**Note: I'm here again with another chapter of Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter! Blake will be two chapters instead of one, so all you Blake fans rejoice! Thank you all for 10,248 views, 54 reviews, 59 favorite, and 83 follows.**

**Special Thanks to silentshadow01 on Fanfiction and Hick1000 on Tumblr**

**Disclamer: I don't own Devil May Cry and RWBY**

**Chapter Eight: Bonding Time Isn't My Style!: Black and White**

* * *

_A young black haired girl with amber eyes and black cat ears was sitting under a tree reading a beat up looking book. She was always alone, and that's how she always felt. No matter where she went, she always felt the pain of solitude and learned to become accustomed to it for who she is. On more than one occasion. The young girl has tried to befriend people but most of them used her because of how smart she was in class or what she is, she also made some enemies as well. Currently attending a free private school from a very kind man who wanted the best for her, she is learning many things from this place. Along with gaining her fondness of books thanks to this man, as she was engrossing herself at this very moment. Reading a book, it was all beat up and torn, thanks to a bunch of bullies picking on her as they would usually take her book and toss it around like a rag. She simply ignored them and minded her own business, annoying them to a huge extent whenever they come around. But they always got her attention when they grabbed her book causing her to forcefully enter a tug of war between them, but as always ultimately losing in the end. She felt like crying as they all made fun of her until a boy with white hair intervened and punched one of the bullies in the face who was the one holding the book. The book flew into the air before being caught by the young man who then tossed it behind towards the girl. The girl caught it and looked at her savior in amazement._

_"Get out of here, I'll handle these losers." The young man told her, she was hesitant at first but listen to what he had to say and left the area hearing the sounds of flesh being pounded upon, as well as screams from the bullies. This gave her a smile no matter how wrong it was to enjoy others pain_

_That all happened an hour ago, thoughts of the boy came to her mind as she wondered what happened to him. Every time she read a chapter she had a feeling at fault for leaving him behind. The girl stood up and decided to check up on him. Placing a bookmark on where she left off, closing the book, she soon left in search for the boy. Reaching the area where she last saw him, the girl found him next to the group of bullies. All the bullies were on the ground crying as they began crawling away, yet her savior was on the ground taking a nap._

_"So you decided to come back, good because I was beginning to feel lonely." The young man said surprising the girl as he got himself in a sitting position, while covering his mouth as he let out a yawn_

_"I wanted to thank you for saving me." The girl thanked causing the boy to scratch the back of his head_

_"No need to thank me I just happen to be walking by and saw you in a pickle. If you really want to thank me, why don't you tell me your name?" The boy asked_

_"Blake, Blake Belladonna." Black answered professionally and with etiquette that she learned from the man who was taking care of her_

_"Blake... That's a nice name anyway my name is Tony, Tony Redgrave. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tony said giving Blake a friendly smile as the two awkwardly stay in silent for a couple minutes "So are you just going to stand there a be awkward or join me?" Tony asked, the question caught Blake off guard but she soon complied and join Tony's side_

_"So anything you want to ask me?" Tony asked while lying back on the ground with his hands behind __his head_

_"Well why did you help me? Most of my classmates never help me when I'm in trouble so why?" Blake questioned the young man_

_"Like I said before I just happen to be walking by when I saw them messing with you. Besides you seem like the type of person who would never dream of getting into trouble. I couldn't just stand there while they bullied you." Tony explained causing Blake to widen her eyes in surprise. This was the first time someone other than her teacher has ever helped her._

_"Thank you..." Blake said softly, Tony's eyes soften a bit_

_"Okay now let me ask you a question, Why did they mess with you?" Tony asked, getting Blake attention. "And please don't tell me I was right about you being the type of person who never gets into trouble."_

_"I was just reading this book minding my own business until they showed up and started picking on me." Blake said proving Tony was right_

_"Tch, I should of known better. At least you're fine now and don't worry they'll leave you alone now. I made sure of that" Tony finished giving Blake a small smile, sitting back up as he did so_

_Up and until now, Blake realized Tony had some dirt on his face. Probably from the scuffle he had with the bullies. She pulled out a handkerchief and began to clean his cheek catching Tony by surprise._

_"The hell are you doing?" Tony questioned with shock as his face turned a faint pink_

_"Just sit still, I'm just cleaning the dirt off your face. It's the least I can do." Blake said as Tony let out a sigh and let Blake clean his cheek "You know you act like the heroes, I read all the time. Someone who does what right just because he can, not being interested in the fame and reward." Blake let out before shutting her mouth shut when she realized what she just indirectly said that he was basically a hero to her_

_"Oh, you mean like the protagonist in this book?" Tony soon held a book in his hand, causing Blake to check herself. She didn't even notice him take the book from her grasp "The Legendary Dark Knight huh..." Tony mumbled as he read the title_

_"Hey give that back!" Blake commanded furiously trying to grab the book out of Tony's hands only to lean too far in and topple over Tony, being so focused on grabbing the book. Blake failed to notice her face inches away from Tony's, securing the book in her grasp. Giving it one sure look before seeing Tony blank face inches away from hers. Gasping along with blushing heavily Blake shoved Tony's face away from her earning a grunt from him._

_"Quit it, you're going to rip my damn head off!" Tony shouted as Blake ended her shoving and quickly got off of Tony and moved off a few feet from him_

_"Sorry..." Blake said quietly making Tony let out an audible sigh_

_"You wanna make it up to me?" Tony asked to which Blake nodded her head in an apologetic way_

_"Alright well you seem like a nice person, so want to be friends?" This questioned caught Blake by surprise, she thought about her past friends where they all used her but deep down her gut feeling told her to trust him._

_"Sure..." Blake let out hesitantly earning her a smile from Tony_

_"Good I need someone to help me adjust to this place" Tony stated as Blake guess that was true because this was the first time she ever met the man in the area, even with the most distinct white hair "So why you so protective over a book?" Tony questioned wanting to know her over protectiveness for a book_

_"Have you heard of the story of Sparda?" Blake asked getting a confused look from Tony_

_"Can't say, what did he save the world or something?" Tony guessed as Blake let out a soft chuckle_

_"Yes and more, Sparda was demon a powerful one at that. He went against his own kind because of his morals of justice and the good in humans he saw to protect them. He's my idol, I want the world to follow Sparda's example and see the good in others while persevering harmony not because of what you are." Blake finished as her ears twitched as Tony smiled_

_"You know you can't do it alone, even if it does happen people will come after you." Tony added which in turn made Blake look at the ground abashed "Which is why I'll help you." Tony said giving Blake a smile in which she returned happily_

_"I'll be the light, you'll be the shadow. We'll cover each others weaknesses and teach this world that harmony is possible for both Humans and Faunus'," Tony said with enthusiasm as he extended his pinky finger out "Here let's promise on it." Blake smiled at his cheesy line and act but soon locked her pinky with Tony's as they both shook on it_

_"I promise." They both said together, before Blake handed him her book._

_"Why you giving this to me? I thought this meant a lot to you?" Tony asked skeptically as to why she would give it to him_

_"It so you don't forget about our promises, It's really important to me so make sure you return it in mint condition." Blake said with a bashful smile_

_"I promised to return it and protect it like I would protect you." Tony finished with smile to which Blake returned only for it to turn into a look of horror as Tony started to become ablazed, picking himself up and walked past her. Blake woke from her shock and turned around only to see Tony walk away not even turning back as he walked into a burning building as it collapsed on him._

* * *

"TONY!" Blake shouted with tears in her eyes as she looked around only to see that she was in her bed in with the other members of her team looking at her with concern

"You know I would joke about you screaming a guys name in your sleep but now's not the time." Yang said with dry humor. Blake looked at them solemnly as she felt the tears on her face and wiped them off on her nightgown sleeves

"You okay?" Ruby asked gently as she placed her hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder

"I'm fine, just . . . had a bad dream that's all." Blake said

"Sounds like a hell of a bad dream for you scream out a guy's name." Yang said with her arms crossed as she looked at her partner with concern in her eyes "Did he do something to you" Yang questioned as Blake gaped at her at what she was suggesting

"NO! That was not what the dream was about!" Blake shouted defending her friend

"I don't know, from what we heard something bad was happening. You can tell us we ARE your teammates after all." Weiss asked seriously as Blake sighed knowing they won't let this go

"It was an old dream I had about the first friend I ever made" Blake began as she saw her friends were listening intently "He was a good guy, didn't care I was a faunus, really laid back and fun loving" Blake said with a soft expression on her face as she remembered the times they spent together but for some reason she can't remember his face no matter how hard she tried

"What happened" Ruby asked softly as she gave her a look that said she didn't need to continue if she didn't want to

". . . . . He died" Blake said softly above a whisper for her friends to hear her.

Her friends were shocked to hear that as Yang asked the question that popped into their minds

"How did he . . . ?" Yang said not sure if it was okay to say it

"He died going into a burning building to save the faunus that were living in an abandoned building along with his guardian." Blake explained with a sad look "When the final faunus came out both of them didn't and the building fell down on them. After the fire was put out they found his guardian's body but didn't find his as they just said he was probably turned to ash as the man's body did the exact same thing when they said that." Blake said as she was now sobbing when she remembered looking at the burnt corpse of the man that cared for Tony as it crumbled to ash

Blake jerked back when she felt both Ruby and Yang hugging her tightly "It's alright Blake, you can cry if you like." Yang murmured as Blake let the tears roll down her cheeks as she sobbed silently into both of their shoulders

After a few minutes Blake finally calmed down with a few sniffles "Thank you . . . " Blake said softly with a sniff as the two siblings nodded

"Anytime Blake!" Ruby said gingerly as Blake gave them a smile

"What did he look like?" Yang asked as Blake shook her head

"I don't remember anymore. It's been such a long time since then that I can't remember what he looked like if I even tried." Blake said with a sad sigh as Yang gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder

"As long as you remember him in your heart then you'll always truly remember him, no matter the passage of time says." Yang said poetically as Blake looked at her shocked she would say something like this before smiling

"Didn't think you would actually say something intelligent Yang." Weiss taunted as Yang looked at the heiress with a twitching brow

"You just had to ruin the serene moment didn't ya?" Yang said with mock anger as Weiss scoffed

"Your definition of serene would be something really obscene don't you all agree?" Weiss asked the others

"No it wouldn't, right?" Yang demanded her sister and teammate who looked at her before looking away whistling as they did so. Yang look crestfallen at them before tackling the two "I thought you two were supposed to be on my side." Yang said with a pout as Ruby tried to pull her off as Blake began to laugh as the previous sad moments were now behind them "Besides we now have to get Blake prettied up for her date." Yang said with a glint in her eyes that was shared with the others

"W-Wait, hold on!" Blake stuttered as she remembered she was supposed to spend the day with Dante

"Come on you, time to get you dressed!" Yang said pulling Blake out of her bed and dragged her to the bathroom with the others behind

"Don't I get a say in this!" Blake shouted in desperation

"Nope" They all said as they soon entered the bathroom with the door closing with a shut

* * *

_'Why did I have a dream of that girl. And why does she seem so familiar?'_ Dante thought to himself as he was lazing about on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling above. Dante thought about it for a moment before sighing as he jumped up off his bed "Well no time to mope about it, I need to go meet up with Blake." Dante said as he tossed the weapon magazine to the side on the bookshelf he had as a single book fell from it

Dante was about to walk out the room but stopped to stare at the black book. Dante walked back and picked the book up and stared at the beat up book's title "The Legendary Dark Knight" Dante read aloud as he stared at the book before he felt a headache come as stumbled a bit before remembering a young raven haired girl giving him the book

_"It so you don't forget about our promises, It's really important to me so make sure you return it in mint condition."_

Dante remembered the voice but couldn't see the face as he stood back upright as he just scratched his head in confusion "What the hell was that?" Dante mumbled to himself before shrugging. Dante stared at the book as he contemplated about putting the book back but felt he should hold onto it. He put the book into the inner pocket of his coat that some would say was endless and walked out of his room to meet up Blake.

* * *

"Yo took you awhile to get here." Dante said out loud leaning against a wall as he felt Blake's presence coming closer to him, Blake was wearing a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which he swore she never took off. She had black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Along with a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. Also a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Sorry, Ruby and the others kept me occupied." Blake explained as to why she was late while catching a breather "They just don't know when to quit" Blake said with a huff as Dante chuckled

"That's fine it's not like you missed much anyway." Dante said pushing himself off the wall and jerked his thumb behind him showing a bookstore called Tukson's Book Trade "I'd figure the best way to start off the day would be this place."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Blake said in amazement he would know what she considered fun

"Eh, It wasn't really I just noticed you like to bury your face into your books at every waking moment." Dante admitted

"It's still very thoughtful of you." Blake repeated making Dante scratch his left cheek

"Don't mention it, come on this guy owes me a favor anyway" Dante soon opened the door and bowed his head "Ladies first."

Blake smiled at his manners, heading inside as Dante followed only to greeted by a man wearing a a short sleeved beige shirt with black accents with a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. This man was the owner Tukson.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tukson said with in professional and polite tone before turning into a deadpan look as he saw Dante walk in "Oh, it's you and a friend? I always thought you were the loner type." Tukson said dryly

"Nice to see you too Tukson." Dante said with a hint of sarcasm

"What do you want Dante?" Tukson asked annoyed while rubbing his temples

"I need a favor and you just happen owe me one." Dante said reminding Tukson of the favor he owes him

"What the hell do you mean?" Tukson questioned

"You remember the delivery job I did for you?" Dante asked, as Tukson had a vein pop out

"Remember the repair bill for that truck you crashed?" This made Dante's eyes widen and twitch continuous as Tukson went on "And the one from that shop you trashed, and the medical bill from the cop you injured. You cost me a fortune!" Tukson screamed as he slammed his hands on the counter

"Come on that's all in the past now beside I did get the job done right?" Dante said trying to change the subject as Tukson twitched "Anyway I think this favor might catch your interest." Dante added slyly

"I swear to god If it's another one of your manga crap, I'll never let you in again." Tukson said before heading into the back as Dante followed, giving a glance back to Blake who was wasn't paying attention during the entire conversation as she already has a handful of books littered on the floor around her as she was reading with content. Seeing as how Blake already gathered several books in such a short time and was already reading them made Dante sigh with a slight smile

"At least one of us, is enjoying ourselves." Dante said to himself, leaving Blake to her peace and entered the back, finding Tukson behind a table smoking a cigar

"I don't have all day so hurry up." Tukson demanded, Dante wasted no time and soon pulled out the book from his inner pocket. Handing it to Tukson as he went wide eyed, burning out his cigar on his ash tray and grabbing a pair of glasses from the table drawer. Checking the book over and over again to see if it was real.

"Dante do you have any idea what you possess?" Tukson question to which Dante just crossed his arms and tilted his head in slight confusion

"Just a regular old book?" Dante answered halfheartedly causing Tukson to shake his head

"No you idiot, this is a book about The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." Tukson explained as Dante was picking his ear with his pinky finger

"Okay it's not a regular old book but a legend that apparently everyone knows." Dante countered

"Let me finish, this book not only tells the tail of Sparda but also journals that Sparda wrote himself. It's every book store owners dream to own a rare book like this." Tukson finished with a hint of excitement

"How much does a book like this go for?" Dante asked finally interested in the subject

"A fortune it could probably set you for the rest of your life." Tukson said expecting a witty comment from Dante only to see him deep in thought

_"It's so you don't forget about our promises, It's really important to me so make sure you return it in mint condition." _Rang in the back of head

'_She wasn't kidding when she said this was really important. Man what was she thinking trusting an idiot like me.' _Dante thought with slight disdain

_"_Dante l don't know how and I for sure don't want to know how you got yourself such a rare book but people are crazy, they'll do anything to get that book in their grasp." Tukson said getting Dante back in the realm of reality .

"How many copies exist?" Dante asked curious to why such a desire for this book exists

"Four." Tukson replied

"Did you say four? My hearing must be going bad cause for a second I thought you said four." Dante began to check his ears as Tukson face palmed at his action

"I did say four you idiot, Sparda and his Spouse both had a copy. The other two went missing" Tukson finished before eyeing Dante "Now I need a favor from you." Tukson asked seriously

"Oh, do you now. Well you better be paying big money cause I ain't doing it for free." Dante told him with a mischievous grin plastered on his face

"Tell you what if you get this job done, I'll forget about the repair bills, and medical bill you gave me." Tukson offered

"I'd rather be a free man then be in debt, you got yourself a deal. So what's the job?" Dante asked as Tukson began to explain his job for Dante

* * *

It's been awhile since Blake seen Dante and The owner Tukson, she knew Dante could take care of himself but thanks to her ears she could somewhat hear what they were talking about but couldn't make out what they were saying. Deciding to ignore it at first and engross herself into another book, one book caught her eye. It was hidden in the corner, Blake went to grab it but gasped when she saw a familiar symbol. Three claw marks in white chalk, Blake dropped her book and looked at the area Dante and Tukson were having a conversation. Quietly she walked near the door and eavesdropped their conversation.

"Word been spreading around with the Faunus, that the White Fang are planning to steal the latest shipment from the Schnee Dust Company at the port in a few days. The shipment coming from Atlas" Tukson told Dante

"So you basically want me to go there and stop them?" Dante asked getting a nod from Tukson

"Exactly."

"Not that I don't mind stopping The White Fang, but I'm sure the cops would kill to have this information." Dante added earning a sigh from Tukson

"You and I both know they do jack when it comes to crime, besides I don't know any other idiot that would even consider taking a job like this." Tukson finished with an insult as Dante flipped him off

"Nice to know you preferred little old me over the cops, I'm touched honestly." Dante joked making Tukson groan as the two soon left the back and headed into the front

Blake felt them coming and quickly ran back to where she original was acting like nothing happen. Like she been at the spot the whole time.

"Yo Blake I hope you found enough books cause we're about to leave." Dante said as Blake nodded and brought a handful of book onto the counter

"You have a good taste in book girl, I can't help but wonder what a smart girl like you is doing with a good for nothing idiot like him." Tukson admitted only to get the bird from Dante as Blake was about pay for them until Dante grabbed her by the hand and used his free hand to grab the books, walking out of the shop

"Hey you need to pay for those!" Tukson shouted angrily as he knew Dante would leave at the first chance

"Put them on my tab!" Dante shouted back with troll face, leaving the shop. The two walked in silence before Dante turned a corner into an alleyway, letting go of Blake's hand and checking the area to make no eavesdroppers were nearby.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on others." Dante told her as she flinched ever so

"What are you talking about." Blake said trying to feign innocence as Dante scoffed

"I've spent years fighting people who would do anything to get rid of me so hearing a little scuttle behind the door is so easy to noticed compared to the assassins that been after my head." Dante stated dryly as Blake's eyes widen at Dante's speculation

". . . . I'm coming with you." Blake asked seriously after a moment of silence

"Alright"

"And I won't take no for an- Wait, what did you say?" Blake asked stunned he would agree so easily

"I said alright, besides I can tell you're the type of person who would probably follow me after I tell you no. So why not cut out the middle man and just get it over with." Dante said with a shrug and a slight grin on his face

Blake stared at him in shock before smiling herself "You got yourself a deal. Now come on, we still have daylight to burn and I rather spend it somewhere instead of an alleyway where people could get certain ideas." Blake said jokingly as Dante let out a bark of laughter as the two left the alleyway

* * *

**Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so leave a comment, review and PM me if you have any questions.**

**Like before check out silentshadow01 on Fanfiction and Hick1000 on Tumblr**

**Until next time Sayonara!**


	9. Black&White Part 2: The Past Is Just A

**Note: I'm back and bring you all a new chapter of Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter! I apologize to you all, who been's waiting for a new chapter. It's been awhile since I updated and I am really sorry for the delay. Thank you all for sticking with me so far and without more delay. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Special Thanks to silentshadow01 on Fanfiction and Hick1000 on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry and RWBY**

**Chapter Nine: Black and White Part 2: The Past Is Just A Ghost!**

* * *

"I heard you stopped the Winchester gang" Blake stated, the two were currently walking through the busy streets of Vale as the sun shine brightly down upon them.

"Where did you hear that?" Dante asked with his eyes closed and hands behind his head

"Well Jaune likes to brag about it." Blake told him making Dante sigh with a shake of his head at the thought of the blonde with a smirk on his face. "Even though JNPR got all the credit, Pyrrha told us you were the main reason they went down." Blake continued

"Nice to know people acknowledge my hard work." Dante said sarcastically

"It still confuses me that you didn't bask in the glory, you seem like the type that would too." Blake asked confused

"I just hate all the unwanted attention the media would give me." Dante admitted as he stopped in his tracks and stared up at beauty that is the sun. Blake turned around and couldn't help but stare at him, feeling that wasn't his real intention "Besides all that attention seemed to help Jaune's self-esteem." Dante said letting let out a small smile, Blake stared at him in surprise before having a small smile of her own form onto her face.

"Well thanks to you there's more freedom in Vale, however we still have the White Fang roaming around Vale. The Winchester gang only helped slow down the White Fang for a bit, To be honest when the White Fang were a peaceful organization they helped lower crime rate. Now they just help encourage it." Blake said ashamed about her brethren actions "The police can't keep up because they spread far and wide in the shadows. Vale's greatest problem is going to be the White Fang." Blake said with a hint of sadness in her voice which Dante seemed to notice

"You seem to know a lot about the White Fang." Dante pointed out startling Blake as she stopped her tracks, thinking she said too much. "Well can't really blame you, everyone knows their fair share about the White Fang." Dante said with an understanding shrug

"Dante..." Blake hesitantly called out, making Dante eye Blake.

"What? Do you have some history with White Fang?" That question made Blake froze, feeling like she's been read like an open book "Well even if you do or not, that's none of my business." Dante said with shrug but Blake was still troubled about the topic "You seemed troubled, how about I treat you to some ice cream to take your mind off it." Dante asked with a smile while Blake just stared at him

"Dante… what's your view on the White Fang." Blake asked quietly

"Now that I think about it I could really go for a strawberry sundae." Dante let out trying to change the subject while ignoring her question causing Blake to snap

"Just answer the damn question!" Blake shouted forcing Dante to look at her seriously, the way he stared at her made her realize what she just did. "Please… just answer the question." Blake begged looking down at the cold ground.

"*Sigh* What a pain in the ass… A couple of years ago the White Fang was a peaceful organization was it not?" Dante said more as a statement than a question as he got a nod from Blake "Before they did adopted the violent act and back when they did the protests, I supported the cause to make the Faunus equal with my master." Dante explained as Blake looked at him questionably

"Your master?" Blake asked

"He taught me everything, I guess you could say he made me who I am today. Conveniently he was good friends with the former leader of the White Fang, so all my friends back then were all Faunus." Dante explained with small smile "But not all ended well when he stepped down, my master still tried to do what was best for the White Fang but long story short there was bad blood in me and I learned my lesson." Dante finished grimly

"I'm sorry to hear." Blake apologized but his story felt familiar to her ". . . Dante, what was the name of your master?"

"Ichiro Minazuki." Dante said and Blake couldn't help but widen her eyes, that was the name of the kind man back when she was little. Now that she thought about it, could Dante be Tony? Their similarities were close in more ways than one, but she needed know more if her hunch was right.

". . .By any chance were you friends with a Cat Faunus?" Blake asked hesitantly making Dante give it a good minute of thought

"My memory is still a little fuzzy of my childhood but yea I think I did and if remember correctly she was quite the bookworm as well as every time I saw her she would be reading a new book or one of her old ones" Dante said as he stopped to think "Now that I think about it, you remind me a lot of her." Dante said as a moment of silence surrounded the two

_'There's no way this is Tony, he died back at the fire. but I can't help but feel it's really him.'_ Blake thought before letting out a breath of air and build up the courage to ask "Dante did you have an alias by the name of To-" A beeping noise stopped her from finishing, as she pulled it out to see an image of Ruby leaving a voiced message.

"Blake! Please help us Weiss is making us walk through the preparation of the Vytal Festival and it's so boring Yang and I can't handle anymore please save us!" Ruby shouted sounding very desperate as the message ended.

"Looks like our date has to end on a short notice." Dante joked before looking at Blake seriously again

"You were going to ask me something about an alias?" Dante asked with a grin

"It's nothing don't worry about." Blake dropped the subject and put her scroll away. "I'm going to join the others, thanks for hanging out with me. It was short but it was fun." Blake gave him a small smile before walking away as Dante waved her off until she was barely visible in his sight. Looking up at the sky one more time.

"An alias huh?" Dante let out to no one in particular as he watched her walk away before noticing her bow twitched ever slightly even though there was no wind _'Be sure to bring it back to me, okay'_ the girl's voice rang out in his mind as his eyes widened slightly. Dante just watched as she walked away in the distance before shaking his head with a sad grin "Can't be. . Can it?" Dante said to himself before walking in the other direction towards a dine in to take his mind of this "I'm sure I can ask when we go out hunting White Fang later" Dante said softly to himself

* * *

** Team RWBY**

* * *

Red, yellow, and green are nicely decorated throughout the streets of Vale in time for the Vytal Festival. Strolling through this amazing occasion was Team RWBY being lead by Weiss Schnee, Blake joined them not so long ago and was just as enthusiastic~ as her teammates Ruby and Yang were about coming here. A sign was being put up by an elderly old man that said "WELCOME TO VALE!" in bright red colors for all the people visiting.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said stopping in front of the sign and raising her arms in amazement

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out…" Ruby said frowning a little

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked turning to Ruby " A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss finished, continuing walking as her team followed

"*Sigh* You really know how to take a good thing and make it boring." Yang admitted crossing her arms

"Quiet, you!" Weiss exclaimed as the group stopped near the docks, the sounds of a foghorn can be heard

"Remind me again why we're spending our friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang questioned as Ruby covered her nose

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby complained as Weiss choose to ignore the comment while Blake enjoyed the fishy smell, slightly blaming her cat-side to that

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom! Weiss said happily, walking away as her team followed

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament?" Blake stated adding her two cents

"You can't prove that! " Weiss scoff as Ruby turned her head to the right and saw shattered window down the street

"Woah." Ruby let out, the team soon walked down the street to get a closer look and saw the door filled with yellow caution tape from the Vale Police Force. Walking near one of the detectives who was in the front writing on his notepad

"What happened here?" Ruby asked

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The Detective said walking over to his partner

"That's terrible" Yang sigh sadly

"They left all the money again." They heard his partner say, catching Ruby's attention

"Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?" The Detective asked his partner

"I don't know an army?" His partner guessed

"You thinking the White Fang?" The Detective asked

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." His partner concluded removing his sunglasses

"Hmm! The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss bashed crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes close

"What your problem?" Blake asked taking offense to that comment

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss answered

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said crossing her arms and looking serious

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss retorted hotly

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said defending her brethren from her supposed teammate's accusations

"Then explain this, Dante and I were assign a mission which all of you mistook as a date." Weiss sent a glare towards Yang "We were assign the task of taking watch over a Dust shop, the same one just like that one." Weiss said pointing toward the robbed Dust shop

"How is that relevant to explaining why there interested in just taking Dust?" Blake questioned

"That's not my point, I want to know why you and Dante care so much about those scums known as the White Fang! After all, those Faunus just lie,cheat,and steal" Weiss stated to Blake's growing anger

"That's not necessarily true…" Yang said trying to change the growing tension between Blake and Weiss

"She's right guys, I'm sure it's that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago." Ruby added trying to help her sister ease the tension

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A Sailor shouted catching the attention of the group as they soon rushed over to investigate only to see a tan-skinned Faunus boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. Wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants along with black and yellow sneakers and a twisted golden necklace finishing it off with a golden monkey tail.

The Faunus was running down the ship before leaping onto the edge and give the two sailors chasing him "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" Sending them a mischievous smile, jumping off and running on the docks

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the Sailors yelled as the Faunus was using his tail to hang onto a lamppost while peeling a banana

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" The Faunus hollered back attempting to enjoy to banana before a rock was thrown at him, the source was from the Detectives

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Detective demanded only to get a banana peel dropped onto his face as an answer, growling the Faunus twirled himself on top of the lamp post laughing in amusement as he did so. Proceeding to leap off the post and run up the stairs running past Team RWBY as he ran past them. He sent a wink to Blake before being continually chased by the Detectives.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, there it goes.." Yang pointed out watching the Faunus get farther and farther away

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss shouted holding up a finger before giving chase, Yang and Ruby follow her while Blake stood still astonished for a bit, before coming back to reality and following her friends.

The team gave a good chase before rounding the next corner, Weiss leading the team soon bumped into someone and trips. Looking up only to see the Faunus getaway by jumping on to a building disappearing from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss cried out failing to notice she knocked someone down and was atop of that person

"Uhh...Weiss?" Yang awkwardly said and pointed to the girl underneath her teammate, Weiss finally sees the girl. Startling her,causing her to get up quickly.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl happily said with a wide smile

"Um… hello." Ruby greeted

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." She cheerfully answered getting bewildered looks from team RWBY

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked at confused by the girls antics as the girl gave it a thought

"Yes." leaping back onto her feet while team RWBY simultaneously took a step back

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She greeted cheerfully

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked only to get hit in side by Blake "Oh, I'm Yang"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said again

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out causing Penny to pause for abit

"So I did." Penny said in realization

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized turning around and walking away as her team followed her actions

"Take care, friend." Ruby said bidding her farewell, waving her arm. Penny was left startled as the group build a good distance between them and Penny

"She was… weird…" Yang commented

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked herself looking to her right, hoping to find the Faunus. Only to stop when Penny appeared in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked as Weiss was looking back and forth in shock

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized looking apologetic

"No, not you." Penny said walking through the group and lean her head down Ruby "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh…" Ruby answered startled

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked

"Uuuum…" Ruby looked over to her teammates for help who were giving her signs to say no "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby said confirming their friendship causing her teammates to faint

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about boys!" Penny said overjoyed about her new friendship with Ruby

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked to Weiss, who was brushing herself off

"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss answered bluntly

"So… what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." She answered

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked in disbelief

"I'm combat ready!" Penny replied, saluting

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss admitted

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake pointed out

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss corrected as Ruby speed over to her side

"Yeah!" Weiss held out her hand for a low-five and Ruby hit it

"Wait a minute." Weiss said in realizations, walking over to Penny and grab her by the shoulders "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who…?" Penny asked confused

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss held up, a poorly drawn photo of the Faunus

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake question hotly

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said angrily that her supposed teammate could be so hateful towards faunus, sure she should've expected this from a Schnee but she thought she was better than this

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked letting go of Penny and pointing to said objects

"Stop it!" Blake shouted

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law, Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss explained

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled and walked away

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss question, offended

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake told her

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss questioned

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake answered

"Um, I think we should probably go…" Yang said sliding up to Ruby, looking uncomfortable

"Where are we going?" Penny asked, popping behind Ruby and smiling

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorist!" Weiss exclaimed

"That not what I meant, and you know it." Blake answered as Yang and Ruby watched this argument continue all the way from the docks, back to their dorm room as the two arguing girls were sitting on their respective beds facing each other.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss asked confused

"That is the problem!" Blake shouted

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss explained

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake retorted

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

I'm a victim!"Weiss divulge as they both stared at each other in silence"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? Weiss stated leaning against the window."It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss, I-" Ruby tried to comfort but was pushed off

"No!" Weiss shouted, walking back to Blake "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted catching as silence fill the area and Weiss slowly backed away.

"I… I…" Blake stuttered realizing what she just said and dashed out of the room

"Blake, wait! Come back! Ruby cried out, running over to the door and checking the hallway, while Yang and Weiss looked down

Running outside, Blake stopped in front of a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded women wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone in particular. Closing her eyes and lifting her arms up to her bow, pulling the string. Releasing the bow from her hair, revealing her Faunus ears while wiping a tear away.

"I knew you would look better without a bow." A voice told her, startling Blake as she turned around and looked up. Seeing the Faunus boy from earlier.

* * *

** Rei's Pub**

* * *

"Well, you see my daughter been missing for a whole week. Now it's not unlikely of her to be gone for a day or two but it's been a week. And there's been no word from her, I've asked her friends, but none of them know where she is." A Faunus father informed a dead looking Dante as he lifted his glass of water missing his lips, spilling it on the floor. Groaning as he did so. Dante stopped by to say hi to Rei after eating at that dine in and lucky for him, she had a job waiting for him.

"Pull yourself together, you moron!" Rei yelled, slapping Dante upside the head

"It might sound weird, coming from her father, but she's a cute little angel. So I'm worried she's been mixed up in some trouble." The father said worriedly as he handed Dante, a photo of his daughter. A Squirrel Faunus with short brown hair.

"I'd have to agree. I say there's a good chance, she probably got caught up in some crazy acorn hunt or something." Dante sarcastically said, earning another smack on the head from Rei

"No, that's not what I meant! I'm saying she could be in some real trouble!" The father exclaimed

"Trouble? Oh, like finding the right nut?" Dante asked this time earning a straight jab to his face instead of a slap

"Quit it already! Are you trying to ruin this deal?!" Rei barked "Sorry about this idiot he's no help right now. Why don't you go to the police I'm sure they'll give more of crap than him."

"I'm afraid I already have… They denied my request to search for my daughter. They said my daughter is a dime of a dozen…" The father admitted sadly "That's why I'm here. Requesting… no, begging you to just bring her home to me." The father bowed as Dante let out an audible sigh

* * *

"Ugh… I feel like crap. I knew I shouldn't have trust that waitress when she gave me that 50% off deal." Dante said to himself, while holding his stomach while it gurgled. Watching a nearby dock worker come by.

"Hey buddy, have you seen this girl around…?" Dante inquire, showing him a photo of the girl

"Never seen her." The worker answered

"Her dad told me, she likes to play around here." Dante added

"Well sorry, but all Faunus look the same to me." The worker racistly said, handing the photo back to him

"She's probably just playing a long game of hide and seek. You wouldn't happen to know where you nearest bathroom is?" Dante asked as the worker pointed to the nearest bathroom, the worked turnaround to take his leave. Only to be tripped by Dante

"Oh… Sorry. My leg fell asleep and I needed to stretch it." Dante sarcastically lied "In fact, you probably know the cleanest toilet right? Be a pal and show me it." Dante said with evil intent, grabbing the worker by his collar and carrying him to the bathroom

* * *

**Few minutes later**

* * *

"I'm never eating there again…" Dante told himself while in one of the stalls. The stall next him belonged to the now unconscious worker, locked so no one would see his bloody forehead and a couple of his teeth missing.

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

"Yeah, I'm here." Dante told the knocker

"I have the money." A soft voice said

"Huh?"

"I said I have the money! Can I please go home now." The soft voice asked

"Hold on a moment. I don't remember someone owing me money, usually it's the other way around." Dante admitted, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping himself.

"Who are you talking to brat?" A new voice asked, echos of someone being slapped can be heard throughout the bathroom. Dante quickly pulled up his pants and grabbed his Bokuto as he dashed out of stall. Sliding on the ground, keeping one hand on the ground to help his balance. Only to be shocked to see the same girl that was on the photo, crying on the floor while holding her cheek. Ready to be dragged by members of the White Fang.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked as the little girl wrapped herself like a cocoon

"Please I want to go home… I want to see Daddy." The girl cried

"Sorry kid, but of all the people to get mixed up with… you got caught up with the worst kind." Dante apologized giving the girl a sympathetic look

"Hey boss, we got a weird one here." One of the lackeys told their leader

"Weird one or not. If you got a problem just take care of it." The leader commanded. Revealing himself to Dante. Having orange hair and slanted dark-green eyes, one long bang covering his right eye. Wearing a black bowler hat combined with a red-collared white suit adding a small gray scarf. To finish it off he had black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. It was also noticeably, he had extremely long eyelashes and black eyeliner.

"Hm. You must be the guy, that was on the news after Ruby stopped your robbery." Dante informed as the man named Roman Torchwick took his cigar out of his mouth and flicked some ash off

"Oh you must be friends with Red. That's wonderful, I can add you to my list of people. I can't stand." Roman said pointing his cane towards Dante "Let's see I have bunch actually, but let's forget about them and talk about you. I hate Dirty looking people with naturally white hair." Roman finish only getting a goofy smile from Dante

"And you're one of them." Roman said shooting an unstable flare toward Dante. Dante easily dodged it and used the nearby wall to propel himself forward.

"I'm touched really. While we're sharing, how about I tell you one kind of people I can't stand?" Dante asked landing behind Torchwick and in front of his lackeys. Knocking most them out in a couple of strikes "Shady looking people with gingery hair." Dante announced while choking his last lackey to sleep

"In other words, You and I hate each other right?" Roman asked

"One thing I know for sure is were both will be killing each other. But don't you have better things to do then blackmail a little girl into thievery?" Dante asked putting a hand under his chin "Of course ever since that new leader came in. The White Fang became a lot more dangerous in this world." Dante stated picking the girl up in one arm while holding his Bokuto in the other

"Can't have you corrupt her childhood."

"Corrupt her? She came running after me, since her father is too much of a dead weight to pay his own debt. I gave her what she wanted, a chance to repay her father debt. But she's failed me." Roman explained as Dante made his way out

"I see, sorry this girl failed you. I'll take her home and teach her work ethic to." Dante declared, walking out only to see him surrounded by White Fang members "Are you all here to take dump together or something? You know there ain't enough toilets right?" Dante joked while eyeing each of them

"There's no way out. You should just give up." Roman advised, ready to take aim at Dante's back

"I hope you're ready to live in the next world." Roman said, firing his weapon only to be stopped by Dante who jammed the end of his Bokuto on Roman's hand. Pushing it to the side as it and blowing up some members. Dante used this opportunity to kick Roman away as a gunshot was fired, Roman flew back a couple of distance as Dante staggered back into the wall of the bathroom building. A bullet hole in his arm.

"You're skills are pretty top notch… Looks like I picked the wrong guy to mess with." Roman sarcastically said

"What the hell are you planning?!" Dante questioned angrily

"Telling you would be irreverent. Finish him." Roman commanded as they all charged at Dante.

"Tch." Dante let out ignoring the pain in his arm and swiping away. A few of them. Looking at girl, he was carrying. Seeing her unconscious, Dante made a quick getaway. Smashing anyone who got in his way. Running near the end of the harbor, stopping at the dead end. Turning around Dante found them surrounding him already.

"Now you're starting to piss me off." Dante announced as they all came at him one at time. Knocking down foe after foe, one got lucky and landed a nasty slash on his back before Dante kicked him away. Panting as he started them down again, ready to attack until they all aimed their guns at him. Dante eyes widen in realization and used himself as a shield covering the girl. Barrage of bullets came and stopped when they formed a small cloud.

Still standing there was Dante, bullet holes everywhere. Tiredly checking on the girl, seeing she was fine. Just a little of his blood on her and checked his now ruined outfit.

"That was my favorite outfit too..." Dante joked and turned around to the sound of clapping. Torchwick was applauding him.

"Congratulation that's the longest I've seen a hunter last against the White Fang in my eyes. Grated this is the first time and hopefully last time I see it happen." Roman told Dante aiming his cane right at him.

"Heh. Mark my word even If I die I promise to come back from the dead just to drop kick your ass, hell I probably do it too." Dante promised with a smirk as he fell back and into the ocean

Walking over the edge and leaning over. Roman and the White Fang saw blood leak to the top. "I guess I shouldn't worry about you keeping that promise now do I?" Roman said to no one in particular, walking back into warehouse and getting back to work.

"This is by far, one of the worst ways I could be spending a Friday. . . . . Nah I could think of worst" Dante mumbled to himself as he held onto the crevice of the side of the cliff while holding onto the girl "Seriously the next time I see him, I am literally going to drop kick his face in" Dante swore as he slowly but just hefted himself up the cliff and made sure the coast was clear before climbing back up with the girl "Might as well take you back to your father" Dante said softly as he began making his way back to Rei's Pub

On his way there he could've sworn he saw a monkey faunus and a cat faunus walk past him but he was too tired to care. But after a second the cat faunus he saw looked exactly like Blake and he swerved around to see the two walk around the corner "The hell is going on" Dante said to himself and was about to go after them but felt the girl he was carrying shift on his back. Dante looked distraught before letting out a sigh as he decided to take the girl back home "I'll check on the girls when I head back to see what's going on" Dante said to himself as he headed back to Rei's to reunite the girl with her father.

* * *

**Note: Next chapter will be the final one for this arc and will finish the canon story of Volume 1. I'm undecided of jumping into volume 2 right away but time will tell and tell me what you guys want to see Original arcs/chapters or Canon arcs/chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please leave a comment, review and PM if you have any questions.**

**Like always check out silentshadow01 on Fanfiction and Hick1000 on Tumblr**

**Thank you all for being with me this far and stay beautiful!  
**


End file.
